Seeking The Sunrise
by bluEmbers
Summary: (CHAPTER 11)14 year old Inuyasha escapes the clutches of Sesshomaru and finds a certain well in the forest. He finally found his home-that he now endangers; and finds out there was more to the shikon jewel. K/??? R/R chapters 9 n up
1. Pain of Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, blah blah yapiddy yap. This is my first fan fiction-WAAAIIIT! DON'T GO! I PROMISE I CAN WRITE!!!!  
Chapter one  
He woke up with a start with his heart pounding and his soiled skin clammy with sweat. His scraped cat-like ears perked up to pick up any noises of life upstairs. Hearing the reassurance of silence, he quickly searched for his battered slippers in the dark (which were two sizes too small already) and made his way up the stairs of basement-his sanctuary.  
  
The door creaked open as two dingy-white ears and big amber eyes peaked through the doorway. These eyes and ears belonged to the young Inuyasha. Inuyasha lost track of his age, or why he should be able to live anymore besides cleaning the house in the dead of the night. His small figure was on the edge of emaciated. His complexion completed it with the pale, slightly transparent glow from lack of sunlight. Nevertheless, he was a hard worker. He had to be around his older brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha worked around the house (scrubbing the floor, bathroom, etc.), racing against the sunrise. He dreaded the memory of the consequences of Sesshomaru last week. He never wanted to do the same mistake twice, but in the end, he knew the punishments he would face twice, thrice, multiple times, whether he did something wrong or not. Inuyasha finally finished drying the last dish of the final chore when the horizon turned a steel blue. Inuyasha looked out the window for a moment, then hopped off the stool by the sink. He wiped his face in his torn kimono and made his way for his basement.  
  
He closed his door with diligence so it would not make a sound. He walked down the quite familiar stairs. Inuyasha felt around for a candle, found it, and lit it. The sudden light that flooded the small room made Inuyasha flinch. He squinted his sensitive eyes until they got adjusted, then searched for his breakfast. In the corner of the room there was a half-empty bowl of cold soup and a spoon on top of a piece of a woven mat. There he sat, crossed legged on the floor, staring at the food. He held his breath, lifted the can to his lips and tipped back his head, gulped a few times.  
  
"Ugh! Ugh ugh. errroooww. Yuck!" He spat out.  
  
He looked into the mold-infested bowl then threw it across the room. His stomach groaned and complained for food. Real food. He brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and fourth, pondering on what to do next.  
  
Sesshomy isn't up yet.I guess.It would be okay.just one.  
  
Once again, the pairs of eyes and ears peered out of the basement door. Relieved the sun wasn't up, and the edge of the sky was an icy lavender, he sprinted to the kitchen. He quickly opened the cupboard and felt around for anything he can get his hands on. His hand passed over something -ramen. He grabbed it and jumped off the table as silent as a fox and sped for his room. He turned the corner, through the hallway, pass Sesshomaru's unnoticeable open bedroom door.  
  
Almost there.  
  
Inuyasha tripped over something and slid on his stomach and chin until he came to a complete halt. He dare not move. He knew what tripped him.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I was just about to-"  
  
Inuyasha stopped when Sesshomaru rested his foot on Inuyasha's hand where the can was held. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru while his ears twitched nervously.  
  
"I-I ran out of food-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Sesshomaru hissed, "I was down there yesterday and I saw food in the corner!"  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the ears and lifted him up to eye level. Inuyasha squirmed but never made a slight noise of pain. Sesshomaru punched him in the stomach repeatedly.  
  
"TOO-GOOD-TO-EAT-YOUR-FOOD? HUH!?"  
  
Sesshomaru kept driving his fist into the hanyou until he heard the gravel of the path way crackle from the weight of feet. Sesshomaru looked out the window, then glared at the now bloody Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then opened the basement door, threw Inuyasha in the air by the ear, then kicked him before he landed so he can tumble down the stairs.  
  
The last sound Inuyasha heard was his father's slurred out words. The last was the stench of rum before Inuyasha lost consciousness.  
  
A/N: The poor thing.oh well. *Shoe hits Tiano in the face* Oh come on people! You know you like the drama (*gulp*.right?) I can be funny too, so tell me if I should. Next chapter: Well of Freedom 


	2. Well of Freedom

Disclaimer:*Tiano runs into view and skids to a stop* I don't own any of these characters *pant- gasp*. Tiano drops the shicon no tamma and scoops it back up. Inuyasha: GIVE IT BACK, BROAD! Inuyasha tackles Tiano out of view.* A/N:Thank you for the..*drum roll*...FOUR REVIEWS! DADADUUUH!!!!!!! (I know, I know. little pathetic right? Kouga: YEAH! Hey you shut up! It's my first fan fic all right?)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha was slowly awoken from his sleep by the sounds of bickering from his brother and father in the distance. He could hear Sesshomaru's muffled voice yelling:  
  
"Why did you show me this now! Why don't you answer me! Why don't you just leave us like you always do!"  
  
Inuyasha lied in the dark, curious to what they were saying. As usual, his father remained silent, as if Sesshomaru wasn't even there. Inuyasha heard footsteps and figured they belonged to his father and their destination was the door. He heard the footsteps come to a halt when Sesshomaru cried out one last statement.  
  
"Do you even know you still have another child rotting away in that basement? Or did your drugs and rum wipe out your last memories of him!"  
  
That shocked Inuyasha. Were those words of concern? No. It was just something to throw in his father's face. That's when the long silence ended and a loud crash came from above. After that, the footsteps made their way to the door. Inuyasha, already used to this routine, stood and stared at the glowing outline of the basement door. The outline faded, for the candle was blown out. Inuyasha braced himself, going over the steps of the night at his house.  
  
Sesshomaru argues with himself, father stares, father beats him up and leaves and then.  
  
His thoughts trailed off, not wanting to finish it. In the back of his mind was tugging the words Sesshomaru said. What the heck did he mean by that-- Inuyasha's thoughts were shattered by the door swinging open. On the top of the staircase stood Sesshomaru with his bleeding mouth and his bruised skin. Already the scratches and wounds were slowly healing. Inuyasha suddenly became frightened. It wasn't because of the fight he would now face-he expected it. It was what he did not expect that made his blood crawl. It was his eyes. He was expecting his eyes to reveal coldness and anger, not hurt and shame.  
  
Sesshomaru came running down the stairs with a closed glowing fist and a cold glare. Inuyasha dodged the right hook and dashed up the stairs. What frightened Inuyasha even more is that he didn't hear Sesshomaru's footsteps pounding close behind him. He ran to the corner of the house where the cleaning tools were and began to do his midnight chores. The pure silence ringed in his ears. He tried to take his mind off of what just happened, but all attempts failed.  
  
Inuyasha cannot remember when the last time he felt so afraid. He was never afraid of Sesshomaru. He thought what Sesshomaru did was just normal treatment for a half-demon. Sesshomaru taught him everything from the time he was three, the age his mother left him behind in the world of the living. He understood that it was normal to have certain punishments, and how you should not eat unless you're sick, etc. But one thing he did not understand is why couldn't he see the day? Inuyasha stopped dusting and stared at the door. It was completely locked down with locks of all sorts. Why couldn't he go outside? He tried before and never tried again since he almost died from a mere cold. Ever since then he was convinced that the outside was cursed and dangerous, and he never bothered to see the day.  
  
Inuyasha lit another candle to see well. He wanted to clean as quick as he could so he could go back to his safe basement. There was a presence in the house that made his hairs stand on end. When the dim light spread across the room Inuyasha focused on something gleaming. Inuyasha walked over to it with caution and diligence. He stopped a few feet away from it and leaned over to see it from above. It was gleaming more than it was supposed to judging by the poor light the candle projected. A perfectly shaped pinkish-silver sphere rested in the palm of his hand. Suddenly Inuyasha suddenly felt completely better, warmer, safer, even stronger, but that is not what made Inuyasha eves grow. It was this ink painting of a beautiful woman holding a smaller version of him. Right away he knew it was his mother.  
  
Before Inuyasha could even begin to realize he was not alone, a sharp jagged pain went through his body. He dropped the painting and crashed to the floor. He rolled to his side and shot up just in time to miss Sesshomaru's foot grinding into his back. Inuyasha, even Sesshomaru were shocked of how swiftly he dodged that attack, but that was quickly forgotten. Sesshomaru merely glanced at the picture then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here," he snarled.  
  
"Cleaning, as usual." Inuyasha replied flatly. Inuyasha surprised himself with the sudden confident tone he had.  
  
"Liar!" Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
Sesshomaru lunged after him with his both hands. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when Inuyasha grabbed both of them with one hand. Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened from the sight, and then he looked at Sesshomaru in horror. He never fought back. But then something more for Inuyasha to marvel was the impossible fact that Sesshomaru couldn't move. Inuyasha had an anger build inside of him. He used this opportunity to ask questions he dreamed of asking on quiet nights.  
  
"Wher- where's mother?"  
  
He stared up into the eyes of the belligerent Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing. How? He thought, How the hell is he holding me? The little bastard can't even take the cold night wind. Then Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's closed hand.  
  
"OPEN YOUR HAND!" Sesshomaru barked.  
  
"N-NO! WHERE IS MOTHER!"  
  
"OPEN YOUR DAMN HAND!"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"SHE NEVER WANTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
That caused Inuyasha's heart to stop for a moment. Inuyasha never really knew his mother, but he always felt like she was near. He could always feel a certain presence. It was too pure to be Sesshomaru's or his Father's. He knew it was his mother's. Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru with glistening eyes. A sharp flash of light glowed from his hand. He shook his head and pushed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flew and crashed into the other side of the wall. Inuyasha ran. Where? He had no idea. All he knew is that he had to get out now. He glanced down at the sphere and clutched it in his hand. He had to keep this.  
  
This is what he wants. Inuyasha flew down the basement stairs. He did not know what to do. He was petrified. He looked down at the sphere. It was this that got him into this mess. He broken all the rules and even fought back a full demon. His mind went numb from the headache that was continually building. He suddenly heard this crackling noise from upstairs. The smoke and heat told Inuyasha the house was on fire. There, in the doorway, was Sesshomaru, leaning in his good leg. Inuyasha did not want to fight him. At all. The intense stare Inuyasha received from Sesshomaru insisted the fight. Sesshomaru smirked, not even worrying about the dancing flames behind of him.  
  
"SHE NEVER WANTED YOU! I TOLD YOU TOO MANY TIMES!"  
  
Sesshomaru's hand gave out a green luminous whip and he began whipping Inuyasha in the face and back.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING. ANYTHING WORSE THAN A MORTAL IS A HANYOU!"  
  
Inuyasha caught the whip. The beam of light seeped into Inuyasha's flesh. An involuntary roar of words ripped from Inuyasha's throat,  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HER SON! I AM! ME! INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped at his own words. He did not even know that. Sesshomaru is not her son? At that moment, Sesshomaru let out a howl of anger and charged after Inuyasha. They fought each other for five minutes until Inuyasha gave him one blow to the head with the strange jewel. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back in his head before he crashed to the floor. Inuyasha fell on his knees and breathed hard. He dropped the jewel. Immediately his lungs gave in along with his body. He grabbed the jewel as fast as he could and he felt better. It was the jewel giving him all this strength. He looked at the jewel in awe. Was it his mother? He did not have time to think of that right now. The house was burning down fast. He gazed down at his older brother. Step brother. He couldn't just leave him here. But. he would have to go outside. He remembered the jewel. He trusted it. It had to be from his mother. He put it in his pocket, picked Sesshomaru up, tossed him over the shoulder, and ran up the stairs-he never felt this strong in his entire life.  
  
He crashed through the burnt down wood, not even feeling the heat. He finally reached the door and with one kick the locks were shattered and the door flew out of place. The fiery embers surrounded the edges of the ink painting. He swiped it out and ran out the house. After a good distance he placed Sesshomaru in the soft grass, then took one last look at the run down house. The house he stayed in his entire life was suddenly floating away in golden ashes before his eyes. He looked down at Sesshomaru. His fist clutched with anger. He cranked back his foot and drove it into Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open as blood poured out even though he was unconscious. Inuyasha pulled the jewel out of his pocket and stared at it, trying to contemplate whether it was good or evil. He had a strong urge to kill Sesshomaru on the spot. He blamed the urge on the jewel. He made up in his mind he couldn't stay there any longer. He turned and did the only thing he could think of doing: run.  
  
He ran, picking up speed with every step. The night breeze caressed his face and lifts up his hair. It felt like nothing he ever felt before. But he could not think correctly. His mind was spinning with so many thoughts that he did not bother with the new world around him. He stopped. For what though, he did not know. The jewel began to glow again. Inuyasha saw an object a few feet away from him. He walked over to it. It looked like a hole that continued to go up after the ground, then stop. The hole was made out of stone. What is this? He thought. He looked in. It looked like endless hole of darkness. He leaned in more to get a better look.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru boomed in the distance. He was approaching fast.  
  
The sudden call of his name made Inuyasha flinch. The jewel fell out of his hand and into the endless pit. The sudden, unmerciful pain filled Inuyasha. He felt as if he being engulfed in flames. His lungs and legs came out. He wanted to scream but did not have enough energy. He tipped over and fell into the well, becoming unconscious in midair.  
  
A/N: Tad-uh! Mwuahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! So who are those who suffer in suspense!...*Crickets*...Anyone? Kouga: NO! *Tiano throws mouse at Kouga's head-went way off target and landed in his forbidden zone.* ..ooooh. ouch. Well anTways, if you did like it, let me know kay? Pleeez! I live on those reviews. Uh.he he..okay Kouga.nice w-wolfy..put the iron down.. 


	3. Gender Discovery

Disclaimer: Tiano: OWW! HEY! THAT HURTS!! Inuyasha:*poking Tiano's neck with tetsuiga* That's the point! Say it! Tiano:*pouts* I don't own that stinkin hanyou over there, Inu-OOOWW!  
  
And now I reply to all of my supporters (*sniff*.I have supporters. I'm so touched! T.T )  
  
*magic shield-of course I saved my cute little victim! If I didn't, whom would I have to stalk?  
  
*otenba*- thancya thancya thancya!! I wasn't sure if I was over doing it or not. You're hilarious! Please keep ME posted!  
  
*hikari*-you know who you are. Thanx a luut! Don't give up on your story kay!  
  
*smiles*-gulp. I'm n-not afraid a you.....*takes deep breath* ... I'LLKEEPYOUPOSTEDPLEEZEDON'TKILLMEHEHEEE!*one breath*  
  
*turmoil twins*-yes that age is interesting. I was not sure if it would fit him. *bows down to the 9th goddess of maple syrup*  
  
*sweetcece*-don't worry man! Even if I did want to make a bad ending.Kagome wouldn't have it. She keeps threatening me of how she gonna sick Kilala on my head.(She forgot who has the powerful keyboard here. BEHOLD THE POWER OF KEYS! Get it? Cheese, keys?.*crickets*.aw, forget it.  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome almost rolled down the stairs from attempting to put a shoe on while still walking. She ran into the kitchen, nearly inhaled her food and began to choke.  
  
"What's your problem child? Do you know what the meaning of chew is? Said her grandfather as he executed the Heimlich maneuver on Kagome. She finally spat it out.  
  
"Yuck." Her mother commented.  
  
"I'm late! Mr.Misikis' gonna kill me!  
  
She gulped down some orange juice and headed outside. Kagome did not really care about school, but today was an exeption. Today were final exams and whoever came late got ten points off their grade-something she couldn't afford.  
  
She walked past the very old tree and the shrine. She never really bothered to go in there, or listen to what her grandfather ever has to say about curses and rituals. She never saw anything that would prove to her that Gramps wasn't crazy until.  
  
She froze in her tracks. She felt cold and weightless, then went back to her regular self. If was as if the climate changed for a second. A flash in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It came from the shrine. She eyed the shrine suspiciously, shook her head and as about to walk when she heard a loud thud echo from the shrine. She jumped at the sudden noise from the shrine. She stared directly at the shrine. A light slowly faded between the cracks of the door. Kagome bounced from one foot to another, chewing at the eraser of her pencil.  
  
'Should I go in or go to school. Shrine, school. Shrine ,school.'  
  
The next flash of light made it obvious she was going in. But not alone. She turned on her heel and began to make her way to her neighbor's house. She knocked on the door. Kagome knew her neighbor was still home because she did her exam a week early,  
  
'Geek,' Kagome thought playfully to herself.  
  
Kagome knocked harder. "Come on Sango. I know you're in there."  
  
Sango opened the door in surprise. She checked her wall clock and opened her mouth to scold Kagome. Kagome raised her hand to stop her.  
  
"Not now Sango, scold me later. There is something in the shrine and I don't want to find out what it is by myself."  
  
"Why aren't you at-"  
  
"Too late to go now."  
  
Sango glared at Kagome then immediately smirked.  
  
"This better be good, Kagome."  
  
They walked up to the shrine door and both went in. Both of them stopped at the edge of the steps. Kagome gave Sango an after-you glance and smiled nervously. Sango stared at her for a second the dropped her mouth in disgust.  
  
"So you call me out of my house to 'see if there is any poison in the food?'"  
  
"What food?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Kagome, your innocence act won't work." Sango crossed her arms.  
  
"No really, what food? I crammed down my breakfast and I am still hungry-"  
  
"It's a figure of speech." Sango said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey! Your family are the exterminators here!"  
  
"But those are bugs! Not the 'Monster from Well'"  
  
".Ha ha. Funny. Look. Your older."  
  
"Only by three months you-"  
  
Sango could not finish her statement after hearing a slight moan echo through the well. The two thirteen-year old girls looked at each other and gaspedKagome did not hesitate.  
  
"Somebody's hurt. Come on, Sango!"  
  
She ran down the stairs (Sango took her precious time) and looked down the well.  
  
"Hello-OMIGOSH! SANGO LOOK!"  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
She peered in and almost lost her breakfast. There lied a corpse, too burnt and cut and bruised to see if it was a boy or girl. She drew her own conclusion that, judging by the hair, it was a girl.  
  
"Oh man. What to do know?"  
  
"Get it out,"Kagome replied, "Oh that poor. whatever it is."  
  
"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR US?" Sango hollered down the well.  
  
There was no reply. The two girls looked at each other and nodded with a slight doubt. They went out the shrine, and a few minutes later, they were both back with sheets, ropes, car keys, and a first aid kit.  
  
"Are you sure about the car, Sango?"  
  
"Relax. We are not doing this for us right? It is to save another life." She twirled the key ring on her finger and a slight smirk spread across her face. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah Sango. You just want to drive the car."  
  
".Whatever. Come on. You go down with the rope."  
  
"ME?!?"  
  
"I have to handle the car remember?"  
  
"You WANT to handle the car!"  
  
"Exactly. You're the one who called for help right? Now go."  
  
She began walking to the Jeep and left Kagome there to jump in. She tugged the rope. It was tied safely on the bumper of the car. She took a steady breath and slowly began climbing down the rope. Sango started the car up and rubbed her hands in satisfaction while scanning the controls.  
  
"Let's see. If I put this baby in reverse."  
  
The car jerked back then forward, shaking the rope. Kagome yelped before she lost her grip and crashed on the ground. She slowly sat up and leaned over, holding the crown of her head.  
  
"Ow. Sango you baka." She mumbled to herself.  
  
The strong scent of blood and ashes made Kagome gag. She looked at the body. As she looked upon the hair she covered her mouth and went pale. She stared at two grayish cat ears on top of the person's head.  
  
"Kagome! You fine down there?"  
  
"Throw down a sheet!" She shrieked.  
  
Sango quickly thew down a sheet. Kagome wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. She spread the sheet out as much as possible, then stared at the body. She did not want to check if it was alive or dead. Either way she would freak out, or she did not want to faint in this well. She used all her strength to roll it on the sheet. She tied the four corners tightly and wrapped the rope around it. She looked up at a skeptical Sango.  
  
"What are those things on its head?"  
  
"Never mind that! I would like to get out of here PLEASE!?"  
  
Sango ran over and started the car. 'Nice and steady.' She kept saying to herself in her head. Suprisingly, she did pretty well and Kagome and the body slowly made it to the top. The body got stuck ant the end of the well, and Sango floored it, sending both Kagome and the body crashing to the ground.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Remind me next time to not trust anything you say with the word 'car' in it."  
  
"Your welcome, you ungrateful brat." Sango joked.  
  
They both now looked at the body. 'Now what?' was all they could think of. Sango knelt down and put her head on its chest.  
  
"It's alive. Man.what happened to you?"  
  
"Let's get it inside."  
  
It took ten minutes to get it in the living room. The two girls collapsed on the couch, staring at the bundle.  
  
"Ugh. It weighs a ton,"Kagome moaned.  
  
"Maybe we should.you know.clean it up and try to figure out what it is."  
  
"I guess I'm not going to school, huh."  
  
"DOUGH! You're not leaving me alone with that thing. Besides, I need some one to take the heat with me when my dad sees that bent bumper."  
  
Kagome gave her a your-kidding look then shook her head. They had bigger things to worry about. Mom is already at work and who knows where Grandpa is. Her brat brother is at school too, so she and Sango had about five hours to straighten things out.  
  
"Well, let's get our hands dirty." Said Sango as she took off her windbreaks and kept on her tanktop.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sango and went her knees next to the bundle. She untied the knots and Sang turned on a bright light. The two girls froze in awe. It had jet-black full straight eyelashes had eyebrows, but white mangled hair. It's skin was pale and mistreated, clammy, almost like it was decaying from underneath. It had cream long jagged claws. The rarest thing about it was it had two ears on top of its head like a cat.  
  
"Wow", both girls chorused.  
  
Thankfully there was a bathroom downstairs, so they dragged it to the bathtub. If anything, they have to clean the wounds first before treating it. Sang turned on the faucet. She looked at Kagome, who was staring at it as if she found a new species. Actually, she did.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Undress her. I don't even think those rags she's wearing should be classified as clothing." Sango spat anxiously.  
  
"How do you know it's a girl?"  
  
"Look at her. She's pretty. Are boys pretty?"Sango pointed out.  
  
Kagome smirked smugly, "Well it depends on what boy your talking about."  
  
"Straight ones. Anyway."  
  
Sango began at the shirt, or what is left of it, so Kagome took the pants. Kagome's eyes widened and turned white. She was paralyzed for a split second, the she turned away, now red.  
  
"IT'S NOT A GIRL!"  
  
"Wha-.oh. Oh my."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT THAT! ITS GROSS!"  
  
"It's life. Your gona have to bear with it now anyway, we gotta help him. Just don't look."  
  
Kagome tried to keep her eyes focused everywhere else."It's pretty hard to miss."  
  
"OH KAGOME?!"  
  
"WHAT? I'M JUST BIENG FRANK HERE!"  
  
After the traumatizing bath and treating his wounds, he lied on the bed completely nude under the covers (Kagome decided to put a pillow over the evidence of him being a HIM). Sango and Kagome leaned on eachother for support. It was a miracle they got him upstairs. Sango patted Kagome on the back.  
  
"Well done, Dr.Naieve."  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face! It was like you never seen a- "  
  
"I SAID DROP IT!"  
  
Sango laughed to herself and looked at their peaceful patient.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go now."  
  
"You're leaving me here with him?"  
  
"Calm down Kagome, breathe! I live right next door remember? I have a ton of chores that I was supposed to do this morning, and now it's."She looked at the digital clock. "One thirty-seven! Oh. I'll never be done before my dad gets home."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kagome called. Sango turned with a smile.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? Like if he is not here?  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply, only to find out there was none. She couldn't answer that herself. She should have been freaking out, not acting as if she knew him.  
  
"Good question. You're taking this pretty good too you know. Well see ya! Call me when your Folks get home."  
  
She began to walk down the stairs. Kagome waved goodbye and turned to look at him. 'He doesn't seem that bad.' She thought. There was one thing she forgot about, though. Sango reminded her when she was just about to leave by saying:  
  
"Oh. Or when he wakes up. Whichever one comes first. I can't wait to see what he is like!"  
  
(A/N giggle.hard to miss, Kagome says. MWHAHAHAHAHAAA! I am so sorry (not). I just had to put the gender discovery in this! An-T-ways, I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but I'll make it up to you. Kay! *grabs computer screen desperately* PLEEZ DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE! @.^) 


	4. Heaven?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha: YA GOT THAT RIGHT BROAD! Tiano: That does it! Now behold the power of the keyboard! * Tiano types while laughing psychotically* Inuyasha: What's-happening.can't control body. *Inuyasha suddenly runs to Tiano and wraps his arms around her* Inuyasha: Gah! Must-resist-keyboard.I LOVE YOU TIANO! Tiano: You see what I can do? Never underestimate the author! *Tiano types in something else with one hand; Inuyasha pulls her into a kiss, Tiano covers the screen with her hand.;;D;;  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome stared down at her bloodstained school uniform, fortunate that it belonged to the strange boy on the bed and not her. She looked up and focused her attention on the boy. He was completely knocked out. With much deliberation, she decided it would be safe to change and take a shower. One last look and Kagome took off to the bathtub. She wished she could take a hot candle-lit bubble bath, but that would have to wait, since there was an unconscious creature on her bed.  
  
'Grampa would know what to do,' Kagome thought as she checked the water temperature with her fingertips, 'where the heck are they anyway? They should have been here an hour ago.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha felt as if he was floating on air. An intoxicating aroma filled his nose. He slowly opened one eye half way. As his eyesight blurred into focus, he saw white flowing curtains shaded by a dim bronze light, but no candle. Just a solid, flowing, dim, welcoming light. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the enchanting sent and came to a conclusion. He was in heaven. The place Sesshomaru always threatens to send him to. Finally delivered. When he thought things could not be any more pleasant, his ears heard this beautiful sound. He opened his eyes completely and slowly sat up. An unbearable shock of pain ran through his body. He wondered if he was in heaven why was there still pain, but that question was quickly forgotten. It did not matter to him. He was curious of where that beautiful sound was coming from.  
  
His feet landed on something warm and soft. He looked down on what appear to be endless blue fur woven into the ground. He never saw anything like it; but then again, he never made it this far from his basement. He found his pants thrown to the corner of the room and put them on. Using the support of the bizarre furniture and objects, he limped through heaven towards the irresistible scent and soothing sound. As the sound and smell became louder and stronger, another sound filled Inuyasha's ears. The sound of rain-under a rooftop? He traced the sound and smell till he got to a door. He opened it slowly and peered inside. The sound was someone singing. Inuyasha never heard a voice so high. It had to be heaven. Steam that came from behind a curtain flowed through the small room. He slowly lifted his hand to the source of what he was searching for. Hesitantly, he opened the curtain ever so gently and quietly. He stood there and watched in awe at this beautiful creature. Its eyes were closed and it's mouth open as the song poured out. It had long black hair that wrapped around the top of its body. But the beautiful song turned into an ear-piercing scream once the creature opened its eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
All Kagome could think of doing at the moment was screaming. The rest of her body did not react. These two large amber eyes grew even larger when she began to scream. She wished he would run but it stayed there and stared. She managed to calm down and catch her breath, and then she did the only thing she could think of. She shoved him out of the way, jumped out of the shower and sprinted out as soon as the towel was partially wrapped around her. She stuck her head out the window and looked at Sango's house.  
  
"SSAAAAAANGOOOO! SANGOOOOO! HE'S AWAKE!"  
  
There was no reply. She turned sharply with her clock/radio in her hand, aimed and ready. Like a reflex, the clock/radio hurled through the air and hit him directly in the forehead. As it bounced off his head a song began to play and it drowned out his howl of pain. She watched in panic, not knowing what to do next. After frowning and rubbing his head a few times, he opened his eyes and watched her. After he took one step forward, he crashed to the ground. Kagome held her breath and waited to see if he would move. Fortunately he didn't so Kagome slowly edged towards the phone and, with trembling fingers, dialed Sango's phone number. Kagome bounced from one foot to the other, not taking one eye off the boy.  
  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up," she pleaded softly.  
  
"Hello-"  
  
"He just woke u-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to run some errands, so can you please leave your name and phone number after the beep-"  
  
Kagome hanged up the phone and cursed to herself. She was alone with this boy, not knowing where any of her relatives and friends were. What could she do? If she called the cops, would they believe her? And if they did, what would they do to him. She stared at him in pity as the thought of labs and tests buzzed through her mind. She took a good look at him. He was badly injured, pale, and thin. She nudged him with her foot. After seeing he wasn't moving she put on some clothes and came back with a brush and de-tangler. She carefully dragged him on the bed.  
  
"He can't be that bad.He didn't do anything to hurt me, and he was knocked one shot by a square of plastics." She said to himself.  
  
It took her all her strength to get him halfway on the bed. Grateful that he found his pants, she put the covers on him half-length. She gazed over all of his scars and burns. She touched one of them as if she was doubtful they were real.  
  
'Wow. What the heck you've been through pal?'  
  
She removed her hand-and the burn. She gasped and shook the dead skin off her hand. The bun had just peel off like glue. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
'.Okaaay. This is freaky."  
  
She took a towel from the shelf and, flinching every now and then, took off the burns and wounds like washing dishes. When she was finished, there was nothing left but pale smooth skin. She was frightened and yet fascinated. She took the brush and began to stroke his long milky white hair like she would a doll. After it was smooth and detangled, she decided to file his claws. She got a little carried away with her new "doll" and looked at his ears. They twitched every now and then and were so shiny they sparkled every twitch. Kagome reached over and touched them. She tugged on them a little, then rubbed them in disbelief that they were really attached to his head. She jumped back and nearly fell off the bed when his arm moved. She shot up and stared at him while the familiar panic rose inside her. He opened his strange amber eyes and fixed them on her.  
  
"Why'd you hit me?" he asked.  
  
His voice made her jump. "Y-you can talk!" she stammered.  
  
He stared at her blankly.  
  
"W-well I am Kagome you fell in my well or came out my well or whatever and we helped you I'm sorry for hitting you in the head!" She said without breathing.  
  
He suddenly stood up and she let out a whimper as he stepped uncomfortably close to her. He stared at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Is this place heaven?"  
  
"Um.No. This is my hou-house, see and."  
  
Her voice trailed off when he stared at her from her feet to her face, slowly.  
  
'Looks like he never saw a human before,' Kagome reassured herself.  
  
He picked up strands of her hair, inspected it, then ran it through his fingers. He then looked into her eyes for a few seconds; his face frowned into deep thought. That made Kagome shiver. After that he leaned in and smelled her from her lips to her collarbone. He grabbed her wrist roughly and inspected it, then touched her breast.  
  
The slap that Kagome gave him sounded off in the room. He held his cheek and gave a what-was-that-for glare. Saved by the bell, her phone rang.  
  
"I am so sorry. It's a reflex, honest! Just stay right here okay?"  
  
She hurried for the phone and heard his feet heavy behind of her.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Mom! Where are you guys?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, my car broke down after we were finished visiting your aunt. I am in the country, so it would be way too late if I try to come home now. We're spending the night at Auntie's house tonight kay?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Call the neighbor over and explain to her what happened so you won't be alone tonight okay?"  
  
"Yes mo-PUT THAT DOWN!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kagome hanged up the phone and took the microwave out of his hand. She rested it on the counter, took his wrist and guided him upstairs. It is when he sat down is when he realized his claws were gone. Kagome sat on her bed with one leg propping up her chin and her arms wrapped around it.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha. What are you?"  
  
"A human."  
  
"Do all humans look like you?" He asked, as he glanced at her chest."  
  
"No. Some are boys, some are girls, old and young, tall and short-"  
  
"Girls?"  
  
He never saw a girl before. Kagome almost forgot he was not from here. That is why he got a slap in the face. A light blush appeared across her cheeks when looked back at all the nude accidents that happened that day.  
  
"Yes, I am a girl."  
  
"What are those?" He pointed to a spot that made her blush and change the subject.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak. Instead he closed his mouth and looked down in shame.  
  
".A Hanyou."  
  
It looked like he did not like the subject, so she dropped the conversation.  
  
"You must be hungry. You want some food?"  
  
"Food?"  
  
His face lit up like food was a privilege. Kagome felt more comfortable now that he was, and showed down to the kitchen. Kagome guessed he was from a far place since he found everything from the sofa to the light bulb amazing. She heated up left over chicken and noodles. As soon as she handed him the plate, he nearly inhaled his food. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist then saw the amazed look on Kagome's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want more?"  
  
"I CAN HAVE MORE?!?"  
  
The enthusiasm in his voice made Kagome jump.  
  
"Sure."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha lied there, on a comfortable couch, with a clean body and a full stomach. It was frightening. He remembered the rules Sesshomaru told him about a hanyou. Why doesn't this. girl, or whatever it was did not know of these rules? He rolled to his side, his eyes wide with anxiety for what tomorrow holds. He has opened the door to a world. Which world, he did not know. As long as this world did not have Sesshomaru in it, well, that was one thing he did not have to worry about-for now.  
  
(A/N: and that is that. What a wonderful way to end the story. Inuyasha is safe. Did you like? Naraku: What! So that's it? What about me? Doesn't he get beat up or something? Tiano: Gotchya! Of course that's not the endi- ACK! HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE! Only cute characters are allowed! *Types on keyboard-Naraku transforms into a spider* SPLAT. Hehehe..*looks at screen with guilt* Oh yeah! You're still here. Please tell me how I did. Can I have at least 3 more reviews, *plays with fingers* please? *~^)  
  
. 


	5. Introducing:Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.HE OWNS'S ME! Phew. Glad that's off my chest. (A/N tancya for the encouraging reviews! Preciate it! This chapter is just going to be nice and calm, so don't worry, I'm just trying to get Inuyasha familiar with his new habitat.^v^)  
Chapter 5  
Kagome woke up with a start. Her mother could be home any minute. She knew she would have to tell her about him eventually, but not now. Not when she did not know about Inuyasha herself. She sat up on the side of the bed and stretched. The up-side-down clock read 6:12. She sighed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She hardly had any sleep. She kept checking the lock on the door, checking on him, doing anything that made her feel safe. After all, she did not exactly know who or what she was dealing with. It was Friday, so she pushed school aside and went downstairs. School can wait.  
  
She walked in the living room and gazed over him. His silky hair covered his face and his arm hung out from under the sheet. He looked like he should not be disturbed, but she had to. She gently shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Wake up. Inuyasha."  
  
She heard him mumble something, and then he rolled on his side and opened his eyes. Those big amber eyes of his. Kagome never saw eyes like them. You could read it like a book.  
  
"Kagome? Hey? You listening?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome realized she was staring hard at his eyes. She looked away. She walked over to the kitchen and Inuyasha got up and followed.  
  
"You like eggs?"  
  
"What are eggs?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Something you're gonna like."  
  
He finished breakfast just in time. He could hear the crackling of gravel. It reminded him of his father's staggered footsteps, only this one sounded faster and continuous. He did not like that reminder.  
  
"My mother's home! Quick! You gotta hide!" She grabbed his wrist and searched the house for a fast hiding spot.  
  
"Why?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
They reached to a door down the hall. She opened it and began to push Inuyasha in.  
  
"Where is this?"  
  
"The basement."  
  
Right away Inuyasha's both arms held on to the side of the basement. Kagome tried to push but he would not budge. Kagome looked up at his horrified look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Wasn't it obvious enough? Inuyasha thought wrong of this Kagome. She must have wanted a hanyou all to herself. Maybe she just fed him so her knew slave wouldn't die so soon. He escaped Sesshomaru; he's not going to end up the same place again.  
  
He pushed her off of him. She saw the desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"I am NOT going back in there!"  
  
"What are you talking about-"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kagome glanced at the door, then at Inuyasha. She was afraid of him and that deep sharp tone in his voice, but she saw he was afraid too. She looked at the basement door. She grabbed his wrist and he yanked it back, shoved her out of the way and ran up the stairs. She followed him all the way to her room, then locked him inside with the key she kept under the houseplant. The knocking of the door turned into pounding. Kagome ruffled up her hair and rubbed her eyes a few times so her presentation of her fake illness would be convincing.  
  
"I'm coming already" she called.  
  
One hour, two tablespoons of disgusting medicine and an eccentric ritual dance of healing from grandpa later, everyone was out the house except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome made her way up the stairs to the locked bedroom door. She unlocked the door and opened it just enough for an eye. Inuyasha sat on her bed with his back facing her, his ears twitching once and a while.  
  
"Inuyasha? You okay?"  
  
Inuyasha did not move. After a minute or so, Kagome invited herself in. She sat on the bed next to him, and he moved away from her. Kagome tried to read his eyes and failed at it because he wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Was it that basement, Inuyasha?"  
  
He finally looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded.  
  
"Sorry. That was just a hiding place for you until my people left."  
  
"You still tried to put me in there."  
  
Kagome was about to ask him some thing and he answered it before getting to hear the question. He told her what he thought she should know. Eventhough it was a few sentences, it still was unbelievable. She looked at him with her hands over her mouth.  
  
"You never saw the outside?" She gasped. That would explain his pale skin and his fascination with everyday things.  
  
"I did see some of it.The last thing of the outside I saw was a hole in the ground, then I woke up here." He said so casual like it was normal to never see the outside.  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"That's the rules."  
  
Those were his rules. The hanyou's laws and rights. His world must have been horrible. But what if. What if it was the hanyou's fault that they were treated like that? Goosebumps rose on Kagome's skin. She felt sorry for him, but there must be another side to the story. The side he won't tell her. The long awkward silence was broken when Kagome tried to lighten up the mood. She grabbed him by his wrist and guided him out of her room.  
  
"If you're going to be here, and if you're gonna meet my people, you better know your way around the house."  
  
He silently followed. She showed him everything she could think of. Anything she thought he wouldn't have in his world.  
  
"Any questions? Inuyasha?"  
  
She turned and saw him staring at the roof, clicking the light on and off.  
  
Click.click.click-clickclickclick.CLICKCLIIIIIIIICKCLICKCLICK-  
  
"Okay! Good! Now you know what a light is." Said kagome as she took his hand off. He looked at it one more time, then clicked it off.  
  
They went into the living room and Kagome went to the shades that were covering the porch door. Kagome opened the shades. Morning light flooded the room and Inuyasha's eyes. He let out a yelp and shielded his eyes. That reminded Kagome he has never been outside.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Don't worry your eyes will adjust. It's about time you saw a little sunlight."  
  
He slowly took his arms away from his eyes, blinked, and squinted until his eye focused. His pupils shrieked and it made his amber eyes illuminate. Kagome had that same shiver go down her spine. It was something about those eyes.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome caught herself gazing into his eye AGAIN. She shook her head.  
  
"Wha? Uh come on. You don't want to stay inside the house for the rest of your life, do you? It can't be healthy, you know." She said with a smile, trying to cover up her embarrassment. It seemed he didn't care because his attention was now at the outside. He was seeing light! OUTSIDE! That was enough for him. Just to stare out at everything he could lay his eyes on. His trance broke once Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha let her go out first, then he slowly stepped out. Kagome let him look at his surroundings for a while. She still thought it was unbelievable for someone to be in a house for his whole life. They began to wander through backyards, between peoples' houses, generally anywhere that was within 20 yards of her house. He was definitely not ready for the public.  
  
"How old are you?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
He did not answer. Instead he frowned that same deep-thought frown.  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
"What do you mean, 'I don't know.'"  
  
"I don't know all right! Gotta problem with that?" He snapped.  
  
Kagome was a little taken back by his response.  
  
"No, I don't have a problem with it. You could have been a little nicer you know."  
  
"Well it ain't none of your business anyway."  
  
Kagome made a face behind his back and crossed her arms.  
  
"I guess they don't have manners back in your world either."  
  
"What the heck are manners?"  
  
"What are-something you obviously don't have."  
  
"Feh. Well I guess I'm better off without nammers."  
  
"Manners."  
  
".Feh, Whatever."  
  
"Hmph," Kagome mumbled to herself. He was getting meaner by the sentence. Maybe she was getting to his true side. Or maybe he was trying to hide his true side. He was very nervous with the basement, and he got very edgy every time Kagome asked something about himself. To Kagome, either which way, he was still unnecessarily rude to her. Nevertheless, she had to put up with it until she could get some information to help him out.  
  
It was 3:48 by the time they were back in the house. Kagome explained everything that Inuyasha had lay his eyes on. He made sure of it. Her cheeks ached from talking so much. He mostly said only two questions: "what's that" and "what's it for." She made him some lunch and he ate it slower this time. While he ate she crashed on the couch. 'He had better listen to every word I said,' she thought. As soon as her muscles began to relax someone knocked at the door. She groaned and sat up. Before Kagome remembered Inuyasha he was already at the door. He was about to turn the doorknob when Kagome called out,  
  
"No Inuyasha!"  
  
He turned and looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked annoyingly.  
  
She pushed him away from the door.  
  
"No one can see you, remember?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are not human. Until I figure something out you can't-"  
  
"Whoa." Said a voice from behind.  
  
Kagome froze, then slowly turned to see.Sango. Kagome did a sigh of relief and pulled her in.  
  
"Sango! Where were you last night! How could you have abandoned me like that? Why did you go to school and leave me here! HUH SANGO?!?"  
  
Kagome got frustrated when she realized holding her by the collar would not get Sango's attention. Instead, her attention was on the tall hanyou eating an apple. She scanned his body.  
  
"He looks a lot better now. Must have been a really bad rash."  
  
"Sango! You did not answer my question! Do you even KNOW what my question wa-"  
  
Sango's nervous smile and her index finger pointing to her right cut her off. Kagome followed the finger that led to a boy about the same height as Inuyasha. He had a cute hair cut with a small ponytail and his midnight blue eyes (A/N I know I don't do these notes here, but I know I made his eyes blue. IT'S MY FREAKEN STORY) were fixed on the hanyou, his mouth slightly open.  
  
"I thought Miroku could help with the wounds and explain to us what he is since his mother is a priest an' all."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Saaaangooo." She groaned. She turned to Miroku. "Hello, Miroku."  
  
"Hullo," he replied, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha. "You were right about how it was worth it to take that long drive, Sango."  
  
"Told ya." Sango sang. Sango looked at Inuyasha. Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. Kagome's BROTHER stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at all of them, including the small kid at the door.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!?"  
  
All of them jumped at the sudden outburst.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOOOOOOOOMEEEEE!" Screamed Kagome's brother. Sango and Miroku knew this could get messy, so they both ran up stairs out of sight and looked over the railing. Kagome gasped and twirled around. 'Oh no! Not know!' She screamed inside. She ran out to meet them outside and calm things down before they saw him when a huge rat crossed her feet, Kilala close behind it.  
  
"AAAACK!" She screamed as she jumped two feet high in the air. Inuyasha's reflex came in and he caught her in mid air. Kilala chased the jackal rat into the house and circled around their feet.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH! GEEET OUT!" She squealed. She hung from Inuyasha's neck and kicked up her feet. Inuyasha scooped up her legs until Kilala chased the rat out. Kagome's brother and grampa got the wrong idea when they saw Kagome being held by this so-called "monster" that her brother described.  
  
"OOOOh this is good." Sango whispered, regretting there was no popcorn to munch on.  
  
Her Grandpa immediately pulled out a sacred prayer script and began to sing chants as he charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply dropped Kagome on the floor like luggage and watched the short old mad man hit him in his chest with what looked like a harmless rolled up newspaper to everyone else but the grandpa and Inuyasha. Grandpa kept hitting until he became extremely tired (didn't take that long) then ran out the house.  
  
"Wow! LOOK AT HIS EARS!" Exclaimed Kagome's brother.  
  
"Where is mom?" Kagome asked.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Kagome's mother came from behind and slammed a pan into Inuyasha's head. Mom looked in horror as the pan vibrated and crumbled into pieces. Kagome saw her grandpa charging back inside with a robe and a bottle of olive oil. She stepped in front of Inuyasha who was now holding the back of his head.  
  
"Stop! He didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Step aside Kagome! It's not allowed in this house."  
  
"THAT IS NO WAY TREAT SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE OF HOW HE LOOKS! AND IT'S HE! NOT IT!"  
  
Kagome saw that she got Everyone's attention. She motioned Sango and Miroku down the stairs. Sango greeted everyone good night with her red cheeks; Miroku greeted everyone good night with an imprint of Sango's hand on his cheek. Kagome led every one into the living room, got them comfortable for the long story she was about to tell them. She and Inuyasha told them everything they knew about the well. Kagome mother seemed to understand while Grandpa stared at inuyasha with suspicion. Kagome's brother, on the other hand, stared at his ears, simply fascinated.  
  
"So can you help me grandpa?"  
  
" I don't think you have anyone else, do you Kagome."  
  
Kagome thought it was rude, but true. Who else would help her anyway? Only Grandpa.  
  
The rough long night was finally over, and Kagome peaked into the room to see if he was already better. He was sitting at the edge of the bed in his regular indian-like sitting position. Kagome creeped in. She went over to the bed and looked at the moon with the one who never seen moonlight.  
  
A/N I know it is a little .how should I say this.a little *coughs ooc coughs* but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Believe me on this one! I just needed to get Inuyasha comfortable a little before the worst begins to happwn to him D. That is when things spice up when fluffy gets in the mix. 0.0 oooooh. I am a little ashamed for forgetting Kagome's brother's name. What was it again? Brother: What! You don't even know my name?? Tiano: Yeah will what is youe name wise guy? *clicks delete on Kagome's brat memory* Brother: It's uh.It's uh. I-don't-know.WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? I'M TELLING INUYASHA! Tiano: No! wait kid! 


	6. Visit to the Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuya--*sigh* just look at the other chapters and their madness. A/N Tiano walks proudly on to the stage (trips, gets back up quickly *ahem*) I would like to thank my brain and supporters for the 37 FREAKIN REVIEWS I FINALLY HAVE! WOOOOOHOOOOO (echoes)! *calms down* but most of all I have to thank Inuyasha! *Curtains go up to reveal a tied up and gagged Inuyasha*. Tiano: If you did not walk into my net trap at the beginning, none of this would happen! Inuyasha: v-.-v *muffled @#$%!* I have so much reviews that I can't address you all separately. T.T *I'm so touched.* Sooo I'll just answer all of the general questions. *looks down in shame* OK. I messed up with the cat ears (Inuyasha *muffled* cat ears!?) Can ya blame me? This is my first fic! I just didn't want you to think he had floppy ears. Reviewers: -.-.duh. OKAY OKAY IT WAS STUPID SO SUE ME! *hears lawyers banging at door*.I know Fluffy is sorta cruel in this story ( Inuyasha: *still gagged* sort ofm! Mghuhffmm!) Okay. a lot. I don't have a problem with him at all! I like him! (Inuyasha: Mshmff!) Not more than you, Inu. He has a reason for being that way! I just have to think of a good one now.Yes, there will be slight fluff.Tancya ALL for telling me Souta was his name. It was a big help! With how many people told me what his name is.I can't forget now. I did not forget about the shicon no tamma. Don't worry, you'll see.I will read you guys fan fics too.Well.I guess your tiered of hearing me.soon your just going to hear me babble and blah blah blah.  
Chapter 6  
It's been about a month since Inuyasha has not seen Sesshomaru's face. He has learned a lot about Kagome's world though the T.V (a box with many small people living in it) and Kagome's lips. He never thought a person would be able to be so kind to him. Even though he never really shown it to her, he has become quite fond with her. She never gets it though. She just thinks he's as stubborn as an ass and too outspoken. Yet as much as she thinks he is on the same bratty level of her harassing little brother (who believes Inuyasha is proof X-men exist), she can't help but sometimes becoming lost in those eyes.  
  
The door of Kagome's house swung open as four teenagers came in. Inuyasha took off the bandanna from the top of his ears and shook his head as his ears popped up. Sango flicked one of his ears before getting a back-off glare from Inuyasha. She simply returned it with a make-me glare and eventually a smirk.  
  
"I am sooo glad I'm home." Moaned Kagome as she threw the shopping bag of Inuyasha's new clothes on Inuyasha's stomach. Hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Easy, Inuyasha," Miroku said casually, "She had a rough day."  
  
"She still don't gotta take it out on me!"  
  
Kagome put a pillow over her face to drown out the arguing. She reflected on what happened that day.  
  
Miroku had taken Inuyasha in the men's department in the mall and the girls could meet them at the food court (of course, Inuyasha complained about everything in the mall especially the bandanna that were flattening his ears). The girls sat down to their Chinese food and Sango was the first to pick up the chopsticks and wolf down the food. After her fifth bite she looked up at Kagome who had not touched her food yet. She simply twirled the sticks into the rice.  
  
"What 's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Time of the month?"  
  
"No!" Kagome looked at her then went back to twirling her food. "I just feel as if.as if something is missing." She searched Sango's eyes for understanding, but found none. She sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Sango didn't have any time to react. There was a loud crash under their table and the table nearly tipped over. Kagome felt something wrap around her leg. She lifted the tablecloth and both girls looked under the table and found a small boy with rusty red hair and eyes. The little boy was clamped on to Kagome's leg, trembling. Kagome eyes grew. He looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Are-are they gone?" He stammered.  
  
"Hey, kid. You all right?" Sango asked.  
  
The child did not let go of Kagome's leg. His glistening eyes peaked from under the table. He then looked up at Kagome in panic.  
  
"Pl-Please help me!"  
  
"Help you do what?" Kagome barley managed to say. She stopped talking when she felt a large thin hand squeeze her shoulder. She saw Sango glaring at someone behind of her and turned around to see a pale thin young man with cold creepy eyes and an earring of a small spider at the tip of his eyebrow. His smirk made Kagome's blood crawl.  
  
"Why don't you just hand over the brat, darling." Said a voice behind of him. The voice belonged to a pale skin girl with short black hair and a tacky headband.  
  
Kagome glared at her.  
  
"What would you want with this boy, Yura! You just moved here a couple months ago and you're already wreaking havoc! And you, Naraku, you freak, let go of my shoulder! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Why should I?" Naraku mocked, enjoying the feel of Kagome's nervousness.  
  
"The kid is none of your damn business, bitch! Let go of the little bastard!" Yura snapped.  
  
Sango stepped in front of Yura. "And if we refuse?" She growled, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not make a scene, ladies," Naraku hissed, "This is a civilized place. I wouldn't want to spread blood all over these nice waxed floors, would you?"  
  
After Naraku's threat, the four glared at each other fiercely for a few silent moments. People began to look; thinking a brawl is about to occur. Kagome saw Naraku's beady eyes lingered down to her leg. That's when she remembered the little boy. She took drastic measures, cranked back and slapped Naraku hard enough to distract him. She shook her leg.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Without hesitation the boy sprinted through the busy food court. Kagome heard a vicious blow and saw Sango in the corner of her eye punching Yura. Naraku clasped his hand around Kagome's neck. Kagome knew she couldn't take Naraku, so she did the only thing she could think of to save her. She kicked him where it hurts. He doubled over and began to curse, still choking her with one arm and holding his lower region in the other. Kagome felt as if she was about to black out while watching Yura pull Sango's hair.  
  
She squirmed under the pressure of her throat, but it was no use. Naraku stood up now, his fist raised high and ready but never made it to her face. It was stopped by Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha crushed his fist in his hand and Naraku released Kagome instantly, his beady eyes now fixed on Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him as he bent Naraku's arm back. Kagome sat down at the edge of the table, gasping for air. Miroku pulled Yura off of Sango. He regretted Holding back Yura instead of Sango after seeing Sango drive a kick in Yura's stomach once her hair was free. The crowd cheered at the entertaining fight. Kagome finally got her breath back and went over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha! You are going to break his arm!"  
  
He glanced at her, then fixed his eyes on the Naraku that was now on his knees.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
Miroku let some one in the crowd take the hostile Yura over and grabbed Sango's waist. She tried to fight Miroku to get more of Yura.  
  
"Kagome is right, Inuyasha. Let's go before security gets here."  
  
Inuyasha growled, released his hand and covered Naraku's face with the palm of his own hand. He then pushed back Naraku's head with such a force he slammed to the ground. Kagome had slight sympathy for Naraku's new whiplash. Inuyasha stepped over Naraku and began to walk away, the other three followed.  
  
When they reached the entrance, Kagome saw the little boy holding some one's hand. He walked away with the person. The man's shirt read:  
  
'Hewlett Orphanage Inc.' STAFF  
  
Kagome was about to go after him when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where you goin?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He's an orphan, Sango." Kagome pointed out, completely ignoring Inuyasha's question. The others looked at what Kagome was looking at.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said irritatingly.  
  
"That child.he was the one who started all of this." Sango stated.  
  
"THAT kid?" Miroku asked.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Come on guys, the security is coming. I don't feel like wasting two hours of answering useless questions." Miroku cocked his head in the direction of the two fat guards approaching.  
  
The others agreed. Before they left, Kagome saw the boy turn and look directly at her with grateful eyes.  
  
"Why was that boy in so much trouble?" Kagome thought.  
A pillow soared across the room and hit Kagome in the head. Kagome pulled the pillow from off her face and looked at her three friends.  
  
"I'm hungry." Inuyasha blurted out as he stood and stretched. Another pillow hit Inuyasha in the back. The sniper was Sango.  
  
"Your ALWAYS hungry."  
  
"Feh.point?"  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
She sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Who were those freaks anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
No one addressed Inuyasha's question and filed out the room.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Miroku stated.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin here!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"They are exactly what you called them," Kagome replied,"Freaks."  
  
"Yeah," Sango teased, "Like you!"  
  
"Inuyasha chased Sango down the stairs. Shortly after, Kagome's mother came home from work.  
  
"Good evening." She said as she walked in the door. She looked Inuyasha as if he was supposed to say something. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Oh, er.good evening."  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled. She always complains and nags him with his manners, but that didn't bother him as much as when she would play with his ears. He never showed it, but his ear was his weak spot. That is the only part of his body that was ticklish, which is why he couldn't stand how Ms. Higurashi couldn't resist them for at least a day. Those were also the only way to officially tame and please him.  
  
"Hi Ms. Higurashi." Both Sango and Miroku chorused.  
  
"So. Who's hungry?" She asked as Souta walked in the room. Souta put down the bags of groceries and pulled out a bag of Doritos; the snack Inuyasha would roll over for. He held it out in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"I made sure Mom got these Inuyasha." Souta said proudly.  
  
Inuyasha took them gratefully and ruffled Souta's hair.  
  
"Hey, you remembered kid!"  
  
Souta looked up at him and beamed. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
They all sat down for dinner (the dinner Inuyasha was forced to help make) and Began to chow down. As usual, Inuyasha was to himself, slurping up the food without any air.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ms. Higurashi asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his plate along with everyone else and looked at Kagome for an answer.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She has been cursed by this mythical creature, "said Grandpa as he pointed his chopsticks to Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever old man," was Inuyasha's response?  
  
They all laughed except for Inuyasha and Kagome and went back to eating, forgetting the whole question. Every one except Inuyasha. What WAS her problem anyway? It couldn't be the fight, for she had been like this for as long as Inuyasha could remember. Quiet and depressed. Inuyasha took another slurp of noodles before looking up at Kagome. She stared down at her plate, not touching any of her food as if in a trance with the vegetables. Inuyasha rested the chopsticks to his lips and stared. She was not like this the first time he met her. He was like how she was acting now. Like if they switched feelings. But why? He couldn't think of any other reason other than himself. Maybe she is taking on too much responsibility or something like that. She looked up from her plate and caught Inuyasha's eyes. Unlike normal people, who would stop staring at her and mind their own business, Inuyasha kept staring. There were those piercing amber eyes again. The ones that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Kagome stared back daringly, wondering why his eyes were so, so.she couldn't describe. Above all, why was he looking at her? He narrowed his eyes slightly. Kagome felt like her mind was being read so she broke off the stare and went back to twirling her chopsticks lazily into her food.  
  
"Did you win?" Asked Souta.  
  
Inuyasha caught himself and realized Souta was talking to him.  
  
"Huh? Uh.win what?"  
  
"The staring contest."  
  
"Er, yeah Souta." Said Inuyasha, not having a clue of what he was talking about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome threw herself on the bed and heaved a deep sigh. This had to stop. She had a sense of doom around her for quite a while now. Almost like something was missing in her life. Or. something has come in her life. She figured it had something to do with all these people suddenly moving in. They were all normal enough, but Kagome felt she had some kind of connection with them. Like she knew them. Then Inuyasha came. That's when she had strange moods-discouraged. It had to be that well. Something was driving her mad-and she was going to find out what.  
  
Inuyasha stared out of the guest bedroom window at the pale moon. Sometimes he wondered why Sesshomaru never let him see sunlight. It must have been too welcoming for a hanyou, but Kagome's people thought different. And then again, he had to cover his ears every time he went outside the house with a cap or a bandanna. Maybe they were nice because they didn't know what he really was.there was a knock at the door, then Souta's head peaking through it.  
  
"Inuyasha, you asleep?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Sango's bright eyes. "No, obviously right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, duh." Sango laughed. He invited himself in and handed Inuyasha a paper. There was a pretty decent drawing of Inuyasha, only his head was larger than normal.  
  
"Why is my head swollen?" Inuyasha joked.  
  
"Its called art, big head."  
  
Inuyasha looked at it and nodded his head in agreement. "Ah. I see. It's pretty good."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bed and lay down with his face flat in the pillow. Souta smiled and did the same exact thing. Souta began a muffled conversation.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Why do you sleep like this?" Souta shifted to his side to see Inuyasha shrug. Inuyasha just liked the softness and comfort that he never had before. Souta must have watched Inuyasha snore a few times to know how he slept. Inuyasha wasn't surprised. Souta thought everything about Inuyasha was cool. Inuyasha didn't mind that at all. Inuyasha was never admired or even looked upon for all that matter. Souta felt Inuyasha was his older brother in secret.  
  
"Inuyasha, one more thing."  
  
Inuyasha perked up his ears.  
  
"It's about my sister, Kagome. I don't know where you came from exactly, but I know there must be more like you, and that not all are nice. My sister is a klutz and everything, but she can be nice sometimes too. But she is really stubborn sometimes and thinks she is always independent. But you.you are independent right? I mean you can take care of yourself better than Kagome takes care of herself, right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his pillow. "What's your point, Souta."  
  
Souta stood up and shrugged. "Well all I'm sayin' is keep Kagome safe okay?"  
  
Inuyasha raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Uh.O.K."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Inuyasha put his face back in the pillow. "Yeah yeah."  
  
"You just made a promise, Inuyasha. If you break that promise, well." Souta walked to the door. "I'm gonna have ta kick your butt."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Souta's confident grin and smirked.  
  
"Out of my room gaki."  
  
Souta did a raspberry and closed the door. Even though Souta was small, he did make a lot of sense. There were three things he had to agree with Souta on: Kagome is stubborn, she is a klutz and he should protect her. After all, she did save his life, didn't she? That reminded Inuyasha- Miroku bought her a new clock since Kagome broke the last one on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha took it out of the bag of new clothes and went to her bedroom. He opened the door and left the clock on the nightstand. Something was not right.Inuyasha did not pick up her scent. She was gone.  
  
He looked around the house before going outside.  
  
'Where that dumb girl run off to now?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He then saw something that made him turn pale. The door of the shrine was open. He ran towards it, trying not to think the worst. As he went in Kagome was jumping down in the well.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled as he ran towards her. It was too late. He looked down the dark well, not able to see the bottom.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" He called. He listened. There was no answer. He jumped down into the well and landed firmly on the ground. He stared at the floor in disbelief. Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was still here.  
  
(A/N *Tiano hangs from a very high cliff by just her fingers* man.who woudda thunk a cliff hanger would be such a pain. I wish I can write more but..-.-ZZZ.It's 12:33 am in the Virgin Islands and I am sooo tiered. So, instead of getting jacked up on coffee, I decided to do the villain thing and leave you guys in suspense =p. I thought the Souta thing was sooo cute. A little ooc you say? I know. But don't worry, the next chapter won't be. Besides.IT'S MY FREAKEN STORY! Buuuut I do know my freaken story depends on the reviews, so plz tell me if it's too ooc or if a little ooc doesn't hurt. *Miroku walks at the end of the cliff, reading a note out loud: angry reviewers ordered for me to make sure you fall off that cliffhanger. Tiano: WHAT! *Miroku began to pry off her fingers one by one* Miroku: well this little piggy went to market. 


	7. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *pants, gasp,* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long, kay? Enjoy! Don't worry! I'm making a new chapter right behind of this one to make up.  
  
Chapter 7  
It was all a purple and black blur. Kagome was falling slowly. She could have hardly breathe from her fright. Was she lost? She then saw a piece of paper float by, then a pink ball. She grabbed the ball but couldn't reach the paper. She stretched to reach it. It touched her fingertips then disappeared along with the purple warp. She looked at stone walls of the well.  
  
"That was weird. I must have blacked out or something."  
  
She climbed out, suddenly feeling back to her old self again. She thought it was way freaky, but she now felt calm and happy again. All wanted to do now is go back to Inuyasha and show him what he found. She puts the pink jewel inside her night gown pocket and began to climb up. She paused and gasped as she looked up. There was no longer a shrine roof. It was now a crescent moon hanging in the vast sky. She kept climbing up. When Kagome reached the top she almost fell back in from what her eyes showed her. She was in the middle of a forest. A weird one too. There were plants of vivid colors she has never seen. The trees were Huge. It must have been an old forest. She heard a flute and twirled around to see the strangest thing she has seen since Inuyasha. It looked like a large yellow bubble with large red eyes and two small arms, playing a flute with small children floating around it and laughing.  
  
Kagome turned on her heel and ran. She realized what happened. She was now in Inuyasha's world. She took a U-turn and ran back, completely forgetting about the dry well. She should have jumped back in the first place, but her fright took over her wits. She jumped up, about to go in the well feet first, when she collided into something. She fell on her back and looked up, trembling, and saw a huge scaly creature with blue, shining pupil's eyes and long thin teeth over lapping from the bottom crouched upon the exit of this world. Kagome froze and remained silent; hoping it would just go away. But it didn't. It sprang high into in the air, aiming its teeth on Kagome. He missed by a few inches, and the impact alone burned her skin. The vibration from the landing made Kagome backflip and land on her hands and knees. The animal stood erect, and was now even larger then before. Without hesitation, Kagome crawled under the beast's legs and ran. The adrenaline running through her made her forget about the pain on her leg. She came to the edge of the forest, still hearing the beast thrashing behind her. Her foot slipped on the wet grass that caused her to tumble down the slope. She gasped and stopped herself just in time to miss the sharp thorn bushes at the bottom. The earth shook when she turned and she rolled out of the way. The beast went straight in the thorn bushes. Kagome heard a loud yelp of pain from the monster and took her chance to search for safety. She saw a distant small cabin with glowing embers and a chimney. It was closer than the well now, and the beast was getting up. She walked silently because she figured the beast did not have good eyesight. She was wrong. The beast rolled out of the bush and stood up as tall as a house. Kagome slammed her feet on the ground when she began to sprint. She heard something crack as pain froze her bloody ankle. She stumbled over her own foot and fell, unable to move any longer. She rolled on her back and saw the creature spring into the air, ready to pounce. Kagome tried to scream help but her numb lips and petrified tongue could not form words and a loud painful scream erupted from her lips.  
  
Sango had awoken from her sleep. Some thing horrible happened, she could feel it. She did not know how or why she had the sudden urge to run to the well of the shrine, but she threw on her robe and did it anyway. She reached to the wide open door and stopped at the stairs of the entrance. Her heart was beating fast, and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, but why? She stared at the door for a moment, blinked, then shook her head in confusion.  
  
"What the heck am I doing here?" She sighed.  
  
She was about to turn when she heard an irritated growl from the well. She ran into the shrine without question and squinted her eyes. The well seemed deeper, with Inuyasha in it, as dirty as when they found them.  
  
"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing down there!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and then looked back down.  
  
"Kagome is in my world. I-I tried to dig but I can't reach it!"  
  
"How did you get here before?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT, BAKA!"  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"  
  
Sango remembered now. Inuyasha was unconscious when he first arrived. Now Kagome is in a world that Inuyasha could not even explain because of his life imprisonment. For the first time in Sango's life, she did not know what to do. She looked down at the determined Inuyasha; digging through the hard soil like it was soap foam.  
  
Her throat felt like it was about to come out by how loud she was screaming. Kagome did not know what else to do. This was it. Her time to die. Her life began to play before her mind like a slide show. Her first steps, her first walk, her first bike, Souta's birth, all the way to her first hanyou. At that very moment she hated Inuyasha for coming in to her life that was cut short. Just then the beast blew up in tiny particles and flew back up into the sky. It took a few seconds for Kagome to realize what just happened and to stop screaming. Kagome stared into the sky with wide watery eyes. She dare not look at whatever just took out that beast with one shot. If she could not take what blew up before her eyes, she was good as dead. Whatever-WHOever it was did not wait for Kagome to look at it and leaned over in her eyesight.  
  
His amber eyes were like Inuyasha's, only they were more narrowed. His white milky hair brushed Kagome's cheek. His face had more maturity than Inuyasha's and his ears were like humans, only more pointed. He was handsome, and one of Inuyasha's kind. His eyes narrowed, expecting Kagome's face. Her face and skin was radiant and slightly tanned. Her hazel eyes glittered with fear, her rosy pouty lips twitched with fright. Her pure black hair was flat on her head. Above all, she was human.  
  
His eye narrowed more in disgust. "A human?" he growled, then turned and left her there on the grass. "I wasted my time for a human." He said regrettingly.  
  
Kagome heard the door close and she lifted her head up to look at the cabin. It was only a few feet away. She began to drag herself to the door, ignoring the pain throbbing inside of her body. She pushed open the door and looked in.  
  
"He-help." She barley said. Her voice was leaving her.  
  
The boy walked over to the door and looked down. Now that he saw her in the light, he was interested. She looked nothing like the villagers he has ever seen. She wore completely different clothes and seemed well groomed. She had no make up on her eyelids, but her nails were a silver color. And her scent. He was disgusted with the fumes of all humans he encountered; yet this one smelled.tempting. He picked her up and let the door close behind of him. He rested her on soft furs of many kinds by the fire place, then sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her. They both stared at each other for a long, awkward, silent while, until Kagome looked away.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ka-Kagome," she whispered.  
  
She then began to cough, as he pulled out a gourd from his pocket. He leaned over and pressed the gourd to her lips, forcing her to drink. It tasted bitter and slick like oil, but she dare not spit it out for she did not know what he was capable of. He made her drink the whole thing. She clamped her eyes and gasped for how nasty it was, and then her throat felt completely better and her limbs went numb. She looked up at him.  
  
"What was that? It was horrible."  
  
"It helped you didn't it?" He said in a low, irritable growl. Kagome vowed to herself that she would not question him again.  
  
He spoke in a calmer matter. "Your name."  
  
"Kagome." She said too quickly. She revealed her fright. He enjoyed it.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Her mind went blank. 'Why AM I here?' she thought.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"I-I'm lost."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
Kagome thought hard about that. It would be horrible if this world found the link to hers. "I.can't remember."  
  
He smoothed the back of his hand on her arm and felt her hairs rise. He got to her fingertips and inspected her nails.  
  
"Your skin and nails are nothing I have ever seen before." He muttered in confusion.  
  
"Nail polish."  
  
He glanced at her face and dropped her hand. Kagome was kicking herself on the inside for saying too much. He stood and turned his back to her.  
  
"Was it you making all of that noise?"  
  
"Uuuh."  
  
"Was it!?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Well. I should have known it was not that swamp demon making all of that noise. I would have let it eaten you." On that note, he laid on some thing fluffy that was around his shoulder and drifted back into sleep. Kagome tried to stop breathing so hard. She wiggled her toes without any pain. The thing he had given her must have cured her. At this point, she would believe anything. She stood and looked over him, holding her breath. He was asleep. She did not care what was out there. She wanted to see home more than anything else. She peaked out and saw the well at a good running distance. She sprinted across the grass up the slope to the well and jumped in.  
  
The same purple and back surroundings felt more welcoming than before. She floated aimlessly and the same pain seeped into her muscles and bones. The bitter drink was only temporary. She then lost her breath and caught it again when she felt some thing smooth around her waist. Inuyasha appeared in front of her, holding her tightly. His hair caressed her neck as it swayed from the energy of the warp. She felt gravity come over her and her knees hit bare ground. Her arms hung limp to her sides from the warmth of Inuyasha's inviting body. He squeezed her slightly more as if there was someone taking her away. The same heartbeat she tried to calm down moments ago increased dramatically. His cheek was buried where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
"Kagome.KAGOME WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Inuyasha scolded, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY OR STUPID? OR ARE YOU JUST BOTH! DON'T EVER GO THERE WITHOUT ME AGAIN YOU STUID GIRL, YOU HEAR!"  
  
With all the yelling he was doing, he was still clinging on to her. Kagome just leaned there, being engulfed by the comfort. She did not know nor care about what he was scolding about. He reluctantly pulled her back to get a better view of her and widened his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" He whispered. Sango's head popped up from the surface and waved.  
  
"Kagome! Where did you go- " she noticed how bloody Kagome's night gown was. Inuyasha held her in one arm and climbed up with the next. He handed her over to Sango and Sango put Kagome's arm under her shoulder and Miroku did the same.  
  
"When did you get here?" Inuyasha snapped as if he wasn't happy to see him.  
  
"It didn't feel right, leaving here, so I made a U-turn halfway through my trip and did everything to get back. Good thing I did." Miroku replied, now looking at Kagome as they walked back to the house, "Sango told me everything she knew." His voice trailed off, as he looked confusingly at the floor, not even sure with himself. Why did he come back out of feeling?  
  
"Maybe Miroku should aid Kagome at my house," Sango pointed out, "Ms. Higurashi would have YOUR HEAD if she sees her daughter in this state, Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted, but nodded in agreement. It was annoying that she was right all the time. "Maybe you should clean up before getting back into any bed, Inuyasha," she added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. But first." He grabbed Miroku by the collar, "lay one hand on where it isn't supposed to be, and I'll grate your hand in the blender." Miroku smiled innocently.  
  
"Now why would you think I would do that?"  
  
Inuyasha let go of his collar and both Sango and Inuyasha stared at him with a too-obvious look.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Fine!"  
  
While Kagome was being treated, she couldn't help but think of that guy she met at the cabin. She realized she did not get a name. He was nice and cruel at the same time. At least she learned that there are mortals in that world.  
  
Kagome said goodnight to Sango and limped up the stairs with her new homemade cast for her sprained ankle. As she opened her door she jumped. On her bed was Inuyasha sitting his usual cross-legged way with his eyes fixed on his fascinating moon. His amber eyes glowed from the beauty of them. He fixed his eyes on her and stood up. He looked at her cast and the rest off her bandages.  
  
"You better?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is a simple question, Kagome. ARE-YOU-BETTER?"  
  
"Yes already! Sheesh."  
  
She went up to her bed, threw up the covers and lay down.  
  
"Goodnight, jerk."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, waiting to hear the door shut behind him. But it didn't. Kagome opened her mouth and eyes and was just about to tell Inuyasha to close the door, and then she stopped. Inuyasha was still standing there, looking annoyed as if expecting something. Kagome looked up at him and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Can I help you, Inuyasha."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Move over."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Inuyasha did not wait for her to say anything else and took off his shirt, revealing his now perfectly tanned chest and abs, then his pants, leaving his boxers left. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she jumped up, giving the room Inuyasha needed to lay down on the bed. She watched with wide eyes as he pulled the sheet up to his waist and made himself comfortable. She hovered above him with a what-the-hell look. Inuyasha then noticed her look and glared up at her.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"ME? WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kagome snapped back, her face flushed.  
  
Inuyasha blinked confusingly.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. She looked at him in utter shock as he turned to his side to look at her.  
  
"I am making sure you don't run off again, retard."  
  
Kagome watched him in his eyes. He wasn't kidding. She yanked her hand away.  
  
"Well I am sleeping in another roo-"  
  
Inuyasha's look on his face made her eat her own words and rest her head against a pillow. He was REALLY serious. He stared at her for a while, then wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?!?!"  
  
"Because your stupid."  
  
"WHAT DOES BIENG STUPID HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"  
  
"You might try to sneak off again."  
  
"NO I WON'T!"  
  
"I don't care what you say, Kagome, I can't trust you."  
  
That made her stop talking and look at him. He stared back in annoyance.  
  
"Problem, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
Her mouth dropped opened as he closed his eyes.  
  
"You don't mind as much as I do. You're just embarrassed and stupid."  
  
Kagome tried to say something but couldn't. Her cheeks were burning and she tried to squirm out of his grip. He pulled her closer and she looked at his face in shock. He frowned with his eyes still closed out of aggravation.  
  
"Stop trying and go to sleep, Kagome."  
  
"But-"  
  
"'Night, Kagome."  
  
With that, there was nothing left to say. He won this battle. Kagome laid her head on the pillow and watched him. The tangy soap smell from his body hit her face and a gentle breeze hit brought strands of Inuyasha's hair to life and it caressed Kaome's cheek until she drifted into the best sleep of her life.  
  
A/N: Sorry! No comics today! I hope you're happy! I was supposed to be off this computer thirty minutes ago! @.@ plz send tips!  
. 


	8. Reality

Chapter 8  
Kagome dreamed of nothing that night. It was like the warp between the two worlds. The smell of sweet cinnamon buns brought her back from the endless darkness and on her bed. She never felt so comfortable. Her stomach ached with a tingly feeling inside that made her cheeks burn. She snuggled in to the warmth of Inuyasha and opened one of her eyes to gaze upon his silvery white ear. She was about to reach out and touch it when she realized her hand was being held. She could hardly move her head to look down because of how close their bodies were pressing together. Her cheeks burned more as she looked down to see Inuyasha's hand enclosed around hers. But that wasn't all. His other arm was wrapped under her and ended on her lower back. His face was buried in her neck. She watched the whole picture, trying to remember when that happened. She was screaming inside, but she did not want to move. Her body was completely numb by the feel of his. She heard him groan slightly and his ears began to twitch. She was paralyzed. Instead of getting up, he leaned in closer, his lips and nose brushing lazily across her neck. She shivered from every slight move he made. He then lifted his head and slowly opened his golden amber eyes that were illuminated once again from the bars of rust colored sunrays coming through the curtains. Her lips quivered. She never was so close to a boy in her entire thirteen years of existence. He watched her face and blinked confusingly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Y-Ye-uh huh?"  
  
"Why.why are your cheeks so red?" He leaned in and let his cheek touch hers. "And why are they so hot?"  
  
Kagome tried to answer but couldn't. She couldn't form words. She did not really have time to say anything anyway as the door swung open. Souta barged in.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Have you seen In-.!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the stunned sibling at the doorway. Inuyasha's had an expression of comfort and sleepiness, while Kagome's face screamed for itself.  
  
"WOAH! INUYASHA! YOU JUST MET MY SISTER! YUCK! GROSS!"  
  
There was no time to get out of their position. Ms. Higurashi stood at the door with a smile, which slowly faded into a horrified look. The tray of fresh cinnamon muffins crashed to the floor, Ms. Higurashi close behind it. Kagome finally squirmed and Inuyasha, figuring what he was doing was supposedly wrong, helped untangle themselves.  
  
Kagome managed to get Inuyasha to carry her mother in to bed and convince her she was dreaming when she recovered. She set the table and tried to explain to Inuyasha what he did was not normal in her world.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't just do that all right?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't act so innocent with me! You know EXACTLY what you did!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, BROAD!"  
  
Kagome was about to return the insult, regretting all the terms he learned from the T.V., when she realized something. He was in a house for his whole life, still getting used to sunlight. He WAS innocent. She was about to call him poodle boy when her brother interrupted.  
  
"You're gonna be in soooo much trouble!" He squealed evilly.  
  
"Souta you can't say anything! Just play along."  
  
"Along with what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha. "Souta Souta PLEEEEEZE! What? Is there a price to keep your mouth shut? HUH?!"  
  
Souta's evil grin faded into to a focused frown as he went into deep thought for his answer. There was a long silence as Inuyasha looked at both of them and blinked a few times.  
  
"KEEP IT SHUT FROM WHAT?"  
  
Once again, they both ignored Inuyasha.  
  
"I got it!" Souta shouted, "Inuyasha has to come with me for show and tell at school one of these days!"  
  
"WHY ME? WHAT'S SHOW AND TELL? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT-"  
  
"Deal!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"WHA- HEY!"  
  
Kagome and Souta shook hands on it and Souta grabbed a muffin and bounced out of the room happily to his video game. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and wheeled her around.  
  
"What's wrong with you, woman?"  
  
"Inuyasha this is all your fault, so you're gonna pay for it by going to show-and-tell with Souta."  
  
"What's show-an- .look. I don't care. All I know is that I did something wrong, so I have to cover it up in front of Ms. Higurashi right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. But one thing."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
".WHAT THE HELL DID I FREAKEN DO?!"  
  
"YOU WERE ALL OVER ME WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP!"  
  
Inuyasha saw her cheeks turn red once again and looked at her in confusion, trying to understand what happen last night.  
  
"What? When I slept in your bed?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Inuyasha now looked even more confused. "So what, that's it?"  
  
"WADDA YA MEAN 'THAT'S IT'!?"  
  
"That is what I did wrong?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"DO WHAT?"  
  
"Held me like that." She blushed even more.  
  
"'Cause I wanted to."  
  
Kagome was taken back by his frank answer.  
  
"Okay.So-so why was your face in my neck?"  
  
".I was smelling you."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"'CAUSE YOU SMELL NICE AN' IT HELPED ME SLEEP! BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT SCENT, DO YOU?"  
  
On that note he let her wrist go. Grabbed a muffin, and joined Souta in the living room. Kagome stood in the kitchen staring at the wall, completely dumfounded. How could a guy be so up-front and doesn't care? She shook her head and was now determined to stay angry with Inuyasha for the rest of the day. She grabbed a muffin and leaned on the counter, beginning to nibble at the edges of the muffin in deep thought. She could not get that person out of her mind. The one who looked like one of Inuyasha's? He was very cold and very merciful at the same time. She wondered about that world too. All of it could not be bad right? She had to find out. She remembered the jewel that she left in her draw in her bedroom. That was her way in and out of the well. This all could not just happen because of coincidence, nor the hanyou could have randomly picked his savior. No, this all was fate, as her grandpa said, "Life happens through fate. There is no such thing as coincidence." She knew she was going to break Inuyasha's order and go back, but she figured it was for the good of her friends. She had an indescribable connection with all of them, and she felt a weird vibe from that little orphan in the mall too. She made up in her mind that they were going to come, but she had to check out the surroundings first. She would ask that person who helped her. He did not like company at all, but he helped Kagome, so he must not hate Kagome. With his power, Kagome was sure that he would blast all her friends. She decided she would go alone until her foot is better and then bring her friends.  
Next week Friday came and she got ready for "bed". She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair into one long braid. Her foot was worse than she thought it would be when she told her mother she fell and saw a certified doctor, not Miroku, but it felt well than last week.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome and Sota!" Ms.Higurashi called from downstairs.  
  
"Goodnight," the two children chorused.  
  
"Oh yeah. Goodnight Inuyasha."  
  
"G'night, Ms.Higurashi." Inuyasha called back.  
  
The house went dark except for the light in Kagome's room. She saw Inuyasha walk in in the reflection of her mirror and turned around. Inuyasha leaned on the side of the door and shoved his hands into the pockets of his new draw-string pants with a suspicious look in his eyes; the usual smug look on his face.  
  
"Why are you fixing your hair before you go to sleep?" He asked as he eyed the bulky bag next to her bed.  
  
"So it could look nice for tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh? Where you going?"  
  
"Why are you so interested all of a sudden? It's my life, Inuyasha, but out."  
  
Kagome turned and looked back at herself in the mirror while Inuyasha came next to her and looked at her reflection as well.  
  
"Feh, I couldn't care less what you do in your life, it's how long your life will be, that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"What do you mean, how long? What are you getting to?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an isn't-it-obvious eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"You're too stupid for your own good, Kagome. I know you want to go back into that well!"  
  
"What?! Why would I want to do that?" she gasped.  
  
"Because you're stupid, stupid."  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT-"  
  
Inuyasha clasped his hand on her mouth and she finally realized her people were sleeping. He took his hand off and walked over to her desk, his eyes searching for something.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I know you want to go as much as I do."  
  
"You want to go back.?"  
  
He knelt down and searched the desk draws. "I have to go back. It's where I came from."  
  
"But.why? Wasn't it horrible?"  
  
"Yeah, but there was more to that place than my brother and that house, and I am going to find out what it is."  
  
Kagome noticed what he was doing. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Inuyasha took out a suede pouch and the jewel rolled out in the palm of his hand. He stood up and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"This."  
  
"Hey! Now why do you need that?"  
  
"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE GOING INTO THAT WELL TONIGHT! YOU DUMB BROAD-"  
  
"I AM NOT A DUMB BROAD MUT!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked grew wider, then slowly faded.  
  
"You cannot go out there on your own. Were all going. You, Sango, Miroku, whoever has some kind relation with this." He patted his pocket. "This jewel did not come to me by accident. Some one was talking to me that night in that house, and I gonna find out who it was."  
  
"Wha?" Kagome asked blankly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and began to walk out the room. "Nevermind that! We'll go when your healed. Got that!"  
  
He walked out the room and turned off the light.  
  
"I wasn't done with that, you jerk!"  
  
She waited for about another ten minutes and then changed into a pair of low waist denims and a crimson red sweater. She took out a bottle and a napkin from out of the bag next to her bed.  
  
"If Inuyasha thinks he was going to stop what she planned for a week, he better think again." Kagome mumbled to herself as she threw the bag over her shoulder and went to his room. She flinched from the loud creak the door made when she opened it. Inuyasha was dead asleep. She crept in and poured the liquid on the napkin. Slowly, she pressed the napkin to Inuyasha's mouth, hoping the ingredients for instant sleeping she found on the internet were reliable. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he almost sat up when Kagome clamped the cold wet cloth over the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha struggled to move and got free. He pushed Kagome off . Kagome fell to the floor and looked up. Inuyasha's arm dropped to the side of the bed. Kagome waited, then slowly stood up and lifted one of his eyelids. It worked. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, one of the signs of deep sleep. She quicky snagged the jewel from his pocket, pushed her feet into her sneakers and crept to the shrine.  
  
She went through the familiar ward that she still was not comfortable with, then stared at the stone arched walls of the well in Inuyasha's world. She began to climb up, slowly but surely. She poked her head out through the top and searched for any danger. She did not feel right at all. She realized she was not acting like herself. Bold, rebellious, anxious, none of these things fit her character, and yet she was feeling that way that night. She thought of Inuyasha and hoped he did not wake up and was coming after her. 'Maybe the stuff was strong enough to keep him asleep for the night. He may not even remember what happened.' She thought to herself reassuringly. She hiked through the woods until she saw the same cabin for the stranger that once helped her. She began running towards it. There was no way she wanted to run into that thing again. With no creatures following her, she made it to the door of the cabin. Kagome stared at the door knob. She then remembered what he said. "I should have let that swamp demon eat you." What if he was not as nice as Kagome thought he would be? She drew a long sharp breath before knocking on it. She raised her hand to the oak door and hesitated. Before she could knock a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and froze. She hated her reaction to things like these, how she would become paralyzed in danger.  
  
"Why are you here?" said a familiar nonchalant voice.  
  
She turned to see the same guy that helped her. She stammered, trying to calm down, too startled to form a word.  
  
"Mu-ah.uh-I-uh."  
  
"What's wrong with you? Have you lost your sense all together? Tell me." He squeezed his claws threateningly in her shoulder.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, her lips trying to find words to say. She did not want this dangerous guy in her world.  
  
"No-not far." She lied.  
  
"Really." He hissed.  
  
"Oh-Ye-Yes! I live in the nearest village! I just came here to say thank-"  
  
"I don't care less for your thank yous. Tell me the real reason why you are here or I'll slit your throat from ear to ear!" he snapped.  
  
Kagome whimpered at the tone in his voice. Inuyasha was right. She should not have come there alone. But she had to. Something is calling her. She just hopes she lives long enough to see it.  
  
"I-I came to.because.my.me-mem-memory. That's it! Memory! I can hardly remember anything else besides where I live,"  
  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"I have no memory of yours. Now leave before I kill you."  
  
His claw stroked her neck and she sqeaked from the sharp sting it left. He shoved her out of the way and went into his cabin. Kagome stared at the door for a while. She did not know where to go now. She definitley was not going to push her luck with this guy, and she coukd not go back yet. Not without any information. She saw a rust colored glow outlining the top of a hill. She ran to it and look over to discover what looked like a small vilage. She looked at the running stream that ran through the village, and the little girl knealing down at the stream. She watched the girl lookk back at her. She dropped her bucket and stared at kagome until Kagome spoke.  
  
"Hi! My name is Kagome-no wait!"  
  
The girl dashed into a small hut in her small kimono and wooden slippers. The clothes Kagome saw only in history books. Kagome walked into the village, cautiously looking at her surroundings. The girl came back out, tugging a old lady by the hand, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"There she is lady Kayede! She is not a bad spirit is she?" the girl squealed loudly.  
  
"A bad.spirit?" Kagome said to herself.  
  
As she said that people came appearing from out of their huts surrounding Kagome. Kagome looked at all their clothes. She never felt so left out in her entire life. She began to feel uncomfortable when Lady Kayede came closer to her and inspected her. Kayede looked at her hair and clothes, then asked Kagome,  
  
"Tell me child, how did ye get here?"  
  
Kagome stared dumbfoundedly at the old woman for a while and shook out of her trance. She took the jewel out of her pocket and showed it to the woman. The lady's mouth dropped open and she snatched the jewel from her hand and stared at it.  
  
"What is your name, child?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah me, child! Where are your friends?"  
  
"My friends."  
  
"Yes! What was their name again? In- Inuyasha and.Miroku.Shippo-"  
  
"What! How do you know all of this? Who are you?"  
  
"Not now child! Where are they?"  
  
"Well they. they are not here-"  
  
"AH ME CHILD! YE FRIENDS ARE NOW IN DANGER! GO GET THEM NOW! HURRY!"  
  
The woman turned her around and began to push her.  
  
"GO BACK TO YE ERA AND GET ALL OF THEM! COME BACK AT DUST! MAKE HASTE!"  
  
The woman stopped pushing her and kagome turned and looked at all of the villagers confusingly.  
  
"GO CHILD! RUN!"  
  
She tossed the jewel to Kagome, Kagome caught it and ran back to the well. Now she knew why she was drawn to the well. Her friends are all in danger. But what danger? They could not be any safer here than in her era. Her.era. It all made sense now. This was the past, but where, she did not know.  
Kagome climbed out of the well, pale and tired. She stumbled out of the well and ran out of the shrine. She stopped at the entrance of the shrine and looked around at the dark serene back yard. Nothing seemed to change at all. What danger was this crazy woman talking about? Kagome forced out a hiss of air when an arm wrapped tightly around her neck. She felt something as sharp as a blade touch her cheek.  
  
"You lie now. You said you were from the nearby village, did you not?"  
  
A tear of panic slid down Kagome's cheek. She kept her head straight and stiff, for the claw of the stranger she almost trusted pressed threateningly agianst her cheek. He roughly jerked her head back by her hair.  
  
"Trying to hide Inuyasha? WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-"  
  
"YOU DARE STILL LIE TO ME FOOL!"  
  
The flow tears increased now that she realized what she did. Inuyasha is in danger because of her stubborness. She heard a low crackling noise from behind. It was coming from the well.  
  
Sweat formed tiny beads on Inuyasha's forehead. He was trying to stay up. He clenched his teethe and shook his head, trying to get the dizzyness out. The drugs were overpowering him as he grew tired of fighting it with a numb body and a blurred mind. Then he heard Kagome shriek. His eyes shot open, but he saw nothing but blurred shapes and shadows. "What has she done to -m-me!" He said through clenched teeth as he tried to fight the sleep. He had enough strength to roll of the bed and hit the hard floor. That woke him up completely. He shot up and staggered through the door, nearly tumbling down the stairs. He held on to the railing and breathed in deepley. He slowly regained his senses as he walked closer to the shrine. He picked up the pace until he was in a sprint around the corner of the house to the back yard.  
Kagome hoped that last scream woke someone up. Anyone. Any sudden moves and her throat was slit from the claws. The cracke noise became louder and louder, like a growing fire. Kagome closed her eyes as another tear escaped.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time before I kill you. Where-is-Inuyasha!"  
  
"RIGHT HERE, BASTARD!"  
  
He immediatley released Kagome and shoved her to the ground, Kagome slid on the pavement, gritting her elbows and knees. The guy turned and glared at Inuyasha, who was standing infront of the well. Inuyasha stood there tensed and alert. Inuyasha's plan of pushing him back into the well failed when he had to get his brother away from Kagome and charged after him. The two locked arms, glaring at each other.  
  
"Your problem is with me, Sesshomaru! Leave the broad out of this!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. He pushed Inuyasha off without effort and Inuyasha ducked from the right hook Sesshomaru sent.  
  
"You really think you can beat me, hanyou?"  
  
Sesshomaru proved his point with a hard kick in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha grabbed the foot and yanked it high into the air. Sesshomaru flew up and crashed to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at his hands in shock. He had no powers here. Inuyasha returned the kick with a hard one viciously in Sesshomaru's head, then held up his head by his hair, punching him again and again. Kagome stepped back and covered her mouth as she looked at the brutal fight. Sesshomaru cranked back and drove a punch in Inuyasha's face that sent him flying across the room. Kagome gasped, not even able to move, once again cursing herself for bieng paralyzed. She could not just leave Inuyasha there. The well. Her eyes darted from the well to the slowly approaching Sesshomaru. He had to pass the well to get to Inuyasha. There were purple sparks now spewing from the well. Kagome only had one chance to do it while he's down. She waited until he passed infront of the well, then sprinted towards him and tackled him into the well with all her might. Her head hit the rim of the well before she slid in. Sesshomaru was already falling into the well yelling at the top of his lungs his vow of finally killing the hanyou.  
  
"YOUR COMING, WENCH! MEET YOUR DEATH ON THE OTHER SIDE!"  
  
Kagome lungs froze. She could not even scream. She felt Inuyasha grip her ankle at the last second. Her body swung into the side of the well as the sparks swirled around her and floated to the bottom of the well until it disappeared along with the loud crackling noise. Inuyasha pulled her up and nearly dropped her on her head. She fell to the floor and looked up at him. His face was serious, and his eyes had no room left for sympathy since they were already filled with anger.  
  
"Inuyasha I can explain! We are going to be in danger if we don't go back in that well! We have to get back there as soon as possible."  
  
She trailed off when she saw her words did no good. He just stood there and stared with the same face; the same eyes. His ears twitched and he turned to walk back into the house. She stood and followed him, not knowing whether she should speak or not. She knows what she did. Inuyasha clenched his hands and kept his eyes off of Kagome. He was completely furious with her. Why she did that, he'll never know. What he does know now he cannot trust her at all after the stunt she pulled. He did not want to say anything, because he knew if he said anything, it would come out in to loud yelling at her. He did not want to deal with the rest of her family- and especially her. She followed him to his room and was almost hit in the face with the door he slammed behind of him. She guessed she would take that after what she did. She drew a deep breath before turning the door knob and going in. As usual, his back was facing her, and he sat on the bed his own cross-legged way.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have to listen to me. I went in there because.cause it was calling me. Inuyasha, we are in danger! And if we don't do something,.something might happen to my new friends! Don't you understand why I had to do this?"  
  
Inuyasha did not even bother to glance at her. Kagome could have almost felt his anger. She did not listen to him, and it is her fault. There was no sense in trying to apologize now, she had to see Sango.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He did not react to the apology. Kagome looked down and sighed, took one last look at Inuyasha, and left. She ran over to Sango's house and knocked hard on the door. Kohaku, her little brother, opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kohaku. Where's your sister?" Kagome tried to say calmly.  
  
"Sango? She should be coming home by now. It's." he checked the clock, "11:05. Why so late Kagome?" he yawned.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The movies. With Miroku."  
  
Kohaku looked at her expression and began to worry himself.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked around, hoping to see them coming down the street, then looked at Kohaku's worried look.  
  
"Huh? Oh uh, yeah! Just some last minute homework. She shouldn't take too long, I'll wait. Can I come in?"  
"Wow, Im impressed, Miroku. This is the first time you did not take the opportunity to touch me in a dark movie theater." Sango stated happily as they walked down the side walk.  
  
"Does that mean I can have another date?"  
  
"We'll see, hentai."  
  
"Hey! Don't I deserve better for restraining myself this time?"  
  
"You want a cookie?"  
  
In the corner of his eye he saw a car slowly approaching them. He has been noticing the car for a few blocks now. The window suddenly went down to show Naraku's tormented face and a magnum. Miroku pushed Sango out of the way when the thundering sound crackled through the air, and the sound of tires screaching in the distance. Miroku's eyesight blurred before he crashed to the ground.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long. I had so mush projects to do back to back, I did not have time.and I still don't! I have to go to school now. Plz R/R, or I will not know what to do with this story.*dodges bullets matrix style* sorry for all of the mistakes Im in arush here! 


	9. Facing up

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sango kneeled down by Miroku's chest. She paled and held her breath as Miroku looked at her with confusion and fright in his eyes. They both wanted to know what just happened.  
  
"Oh my God!" Said an elderly voice from behind.  
  
Sango looked at the old couple on their porch.  
  
"WELL DON'T JUST FREAKEN SIT THERE! CALL 911!"  
  
The man nodded frantically and darted inside. Sango never the retired run so fast. Her attention was back on Miroku when he began to cough out blood. The crimson liquid of life covered his hand that was over his wound. His eyes began to roll back to his head and began to breathe harder.  
  
"No."  
  
Sango grabbed his other hand and slapped his cheek softly. "No Miroku, you gotta stay with me! Can you do that?" She said as she wiped the blood from his lips. He breathed in deeply and nodded, his eyes wandering. Sango crouched over closer to his eyes. "Hey. You have to look at me Miroku-no me." His royal blue eyes looked into hers. "That's it! Stay with me!" She whispered as calm as she could. She had to keep a cool head if she did not want Miroku to panic. She felt the wet blood stream around her knees and she gasped. She looked at his hand and moved it. Miroku groaned painfully. She looked at his hand, then his chest. The bullet went straight through the palm of his hand and into his chest. "Now this is going to hurt." She took off her shirt and (had on only a sports bra) and tore it in half, wrapping one piece tightly around his hand, and the other pressed on his chest. He gnashed his teeth as she applied pressure to it. Miroku began to pale, his eyes wandering once again. Sango's eyes blurred with tears. She squeezed his good hand. "Miroku.Miroku you, have to stay awake or you'll." Miroku eyes closed halfway.  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
His eyes shot open and tried to focus on Sango's shining eyes. She looked around desperately trying to find a way to keep him awake, and then did the only thing she could have think of. The only thing Miroku could do in his dreams without waking up with a slap. "How's this? Would this keep you awake?" His hand felt something soft and smooth. His eyes opened to his hand placed on top of Sango's breast, with her hand placed on top of his. He gasped, took in a little blood, and coughed. The red Sango kept her focus on him and him only. 'So he can stay alive, so he can stay alive.' the thought. "Stay with me. Okay. Can you talk?"  
  
"HMM?"  
  
"Are you able to speak?"  
  
"MMMHHMM."  
  
"Uh. say something, anything to keep yourself awake."  
  
He closed his eyes and Sango was about to say something, but she stopped and turned redder as his hand cupped her breast.  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately not, you hentai. But if it keeps you conscious, I guess."  
  
The sounds of the alarm from the ambulance flooded the quiet night and it screeched to a halt, the police and reporters closely behind of it. The paramedics pushed Sango to the side so suddenly and pulled out the stretcher. They put him on and rushed to their vehicle.  
  
"Hey wait! I'M COMING!"  
  
She shoved through cameras and microphones and reached the door just when it was about to close.  
  
"I SAID WAIT!"  
  
"What's your relation?" Asked the paramedic.  
  
"I'm his sister now let me on!"  
  
She climbed in and they closed the doors. They sped off before Sango could even sit down properly. She saw Miroku's hand reach out to her, and she grabbed it. The paramedics cut open his shirt and wiped off the blood that was now crusty.  
  
"My goodness he lost a lot of blood! Your lucky to even be awake right now!" Exclaimed the paramedic. He closed his eyes with a slight smile and squeezed Sango's hand. Sango knew why.  
  
Sango paced the halls of the emergency area for almost two hours. She could not sit down. She tried to push the thought of Miroku's death to the back of her mind- it did not work. All it did was give her a headache and itchy eyes from all of the crying. She inhaled deeply and turned on her heel when the door swung open. She looked up at a satisfied doctor, and already knew he was okay.  
  
"He is very lucky, you know, any closer and it would have pierced his lung. By the way, how did he get shot? Aren't you too young on the streets at night?"  
  
"We were at my house." She lied.  
  
"Oh. Where is your mother?"  
  
"She should be at the hospital anytime now, did you check the front desk?"  
  
The doctor nodded and left. Sango watched him until he turned the corner of the hospital till she relaxed her muscles and exhaled. She never lied so freely, but it was all for the best. She speed-walked down the hall, looking through every door window. Some of the patients looked awful. She then saw Miroku and went in. Sango stood at the doorway in silence for a moment before walking towards him. It seemed the drugs they gave him really knocked him out. Sango smoothed out one part of the bed, then sat on it and gazed at Miroku. He saved her. He got the bullet through his hand and chest, so, judging by her size, that could have been her head. Involuntary tears swelled up in her eyes as she but her lip. Miroku woke up and stared at her, then closed his eyes again and took her hand, then squeezed it. She only knew him for three months now, and she felt as if each week was a year from how close she felt towards him. Towards all of them. Kagome, the orphan, even Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop crying already. Your beautiful eyes will turn red and puffy." Miroku muttered.  
  
"How could you be so calm at a time like this?"  
  
"I am the one in the hospital bed, Sango. If I am calm, then you should be calm, right?"  
  
She wiped her cheeks. "I'm not crying 'cause I'm sad, all right! I'm just.relived your alive, that's all." She managed to say.  
  
Miroku stared at her and she stared back into those misty blue eyes. She felt goosebumps rising on her skin. She tried her best to cover up her reaction. Miroku suddenly had shown a weak smile that did not reveal his teeth. Sango suddenly looked away and grabbed the remote on the nightstand. She turned on the TV to baseball. She hated baseball, but she would use anything to keep her attention off of Miroku. She suddenly felt his hand caressing hers. She concentrated at the TV. She tried everything to ignore him so he would not ask that certain question. The one that determines if you are no longer single or if you stay available. She felt him stop, his hand resting on hers, then he smoothed his hand up to her neck. She couldn't take it. She gave him a 'back off ' look hoping it would work, but it backfired in her face when she looked at him. His expression seemed disappointed, his eyes shown he was hurt. He drew his arm back to his side and mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
He mumbled something again, this time a little louder, but hardly understandable.  
  
"Speak up."  
  
He shook his head and squinted his eyes as if it hurt his throat to amplify his voice, then mumbled again. Sango went closer each time, until her cheek was inches away from his lips. He opened his eyes and guided her eyes to his with his hand on her cheek. Sango stared at him.  
  
"Well?" She whispered.  
  
His hand flowed from her cheek to the back of her head.  
  
"Just one. To show you what I think."  
  
"One kiss."  
  
Sango eyes widen not in surprise, but she was not prepared to hear that. She hesitated to move. It was too late for her. Miroku tilted his head and sealed her lips with his. She was about to pull back when he kept her head in place. She collapsed on the bed, and surrendered to the soft intoxicating feeling moving on her lips. She began to kiss him back. She carefully placed one hand on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair until it reached the nape of his neck. He broke off and looked up at her. His eyes did not have that sneaky clever little look. It was replaced with sincerity, as if asking her permission to move on. She drew back a sharp breath, unable to move, and simply stared back. After a moment she picked up the back of his neck and drew his lips to hers. He gently continued, every kiss stolen caused Sango to shiver inside. She pulled back with her eyes still closed, but he continued, trailing every sweet kiss slowly from her chin to her neck.  
  
The TV sounded off loud enough to make Miroku's lips pause on one part of her neck, and reluctantly looked at the TV. Sango shifted to one side of the bed and looked as well.  
  
"We interrupt this program with a special report. There has seemed to be some catastrophically yet phenomenal natural disaster at the countryside of Tokyo. It has seemed to be some kind of tornado."  
  
Sango felt Miroku tense on the side of her and she looked at his worried expression. He lived on the countryside of Tokyo, and a Tornado takes all. Sango frowned and kept watching.  
  
"This tornado came without warning, but left with hardly any damage. In fact, It destroyed only one area of land. However, it was fatal, and one death occurred. Now we go to Rick, who is live at the scene. Rick?"  
  
"Ah yes Chris. This is completely indescribable and amazing. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Sango gasped when she saw the area it destroyed. It was Miroku's house. The whole front of the house was completely demolished, and there was a huge crater in the front of the house. She felt Miroku shift and she did not want to see Miroku's face. He actually sat up on the bed, ignoring the pain and stared blankly at the screen.  
  
"We do not have much information on the victim, but we do know that he has some relation to the boy who was shot about an hour ago, injuries through his hand and chest cavity."  
  
Miroku shook his head as he saw himself on the screen in a bloody mess on a stretcher.  
  
"This.this isn't happening.THIS ISN'T HAPPENIIING!"  
  
Kagome had her mouth covered through the whole report she saw on TV. She looked down at the sleeping Kohaku on the couch. Thank God he was not awake to see this. She slowly crept out of the house and ran to Inuyasha. She opened the door to see Inuyasha staring at the TV with his large amber eyes of shock. He looked up at Kagome as if waiting for her to say something.  
  
"See?! I told you! Come on, I know which hospital they have to be in. it has to be the closest one to where he was shot right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Kagome was now relived he was talking to her after what she done, and that he now believed her. He stood up and they both walked through the door. Kagome looked around and sighed.  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to get there anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his back, then crouched down.  
  
"Get on."  
  
"On your back? What, you're gonna run over there?"  
  
Inuyasha did not answer her. She saw there was no other option, so, with a moan, she climbed on. He stood up and pulled her hands more around his neck.  
  
"You better hold on better than that." She climbed on a little higher, a little skeptical of his running abilities. She began to feel the blush rise up on her cheeks when his hands propped up the bottom of her thighs.  
  
"Which way is it?"  
  
Kagome pointed to the east. "That WAAAAAAY!"  
  
She wasn't expecting to be about 20 feet in the air at the moment.  
  
"IF YOU START SCREAMING I'LL DROP YOU!" Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder. He landed at the very edge of a roof without a sound and soared back into the air.  
  
"When were you able to do this!" Kagome asked, trying her best not to scream.  
  
"A few days ago. I didn't even know I could do that until I tried to reach for the burnt out light bulb. You gotta keep givin me directions, Kagome!"  
  
"Straight ahead until that stop sign. So that's where that dent in the roof came from!"  
  
Inuyasha thought it was best not to acknowledge that. They soared from roofs, to light posts, to treetops without making any noise other than the rustling of leaves like the wind. Inuyasha's hand was now firm under her thigh. Kagome gasped as she tensed. Inuyasha sensed it and stopped on top of a telephone pole. He didn't like it when she was close to him and she becomes edgy and nervous. He didn't know why, though. She never really told him why she felt the way she was feeling now.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What's your problem?" He shifts his weight to the other leg, the one closest to the live wire (very dangerous.) Kagome looked over and yelped, so Inuyasha leapt to a roof and put her down. He looked straight in her eyes, and she bit her lip. He frowned confusingly.  
  
"Why do you do that?" he asked irritatingly.  
  
"Do what? What are you talking about. Look Inuyasha, Miroku needs us, and were just standing-"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her towards him until she pressed against his chest. Immediately her cheeks were that strange red color it always did.  
  
"That." he said softly. She looked up at his eyes and froze. If he only knew what he did to her, Kagome was sure he would stop, but he doesn't understand. There he was, inches away from her face as if he was about to kiss her-but Kagome was sure he did not even know what a kiss is (and she would like to keep it that way), just waiting for Kagome's dumb excuse. She shook her head and he caught her off guard when he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"And why are your cheeks so red and hot? Why do you stare at me for no reason? Why do you babble or ignore me when I ask these questions? Why do you-"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" she voluntarily hopped on his back. "Now let's get a move on!"  
  
"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply until they reached the hospital. On the way, Inuyasha did have a point. She did do that a lot, and never explained anything to Inuyasha. She has told him everything she knows about this world, all except why this world is still going. She wondered if he even knew where babies come from. Boy meets girl, kisses, hugs, dates.love, she never showed him any of these things, and those are the best things in the world. He's really missing out.  
  
"I gotta get out of here!" Miroku said as he sat up.  
  
"No Miroku! Your wound."  
  
"I don't care. It's not as bad as it seems. I have to get home.this is impossible."  
  
Sango quickly learned there was no stopping him. She nodded and helped him out of the hospital bed and out through the door. He walked down the hall with every one looking at him, but he kept a stern look on his face and his head up and straight as he made his way through the exit, bandages and all. Sango stopped and stared at him walking until he left. She had to stop and let her brain get all of this straight. She did not know whether she was even dreaming or not.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I see no mother.or are you even related?"  
  
She knew it was the doctor, and began to run without looking back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She nearly ran into a person in a wheel chair and jumped clean over it. Fortunately the doctor did not chase her and looked inside the empty room for his patient. By the time he realized what happened, the girl and his patient were gone.  
  
Sango ran to Miroku and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Miroku.how are we going to get to your house? It's all the way in the country."  
  
She followed the direction Miroku was looking at and saw Inuyasha and Kagome running over. Kagome stopped in front of him, looked at him for a second with tears already forming, and flung her arms around him. He clenched his eyes and teeth and flinched in pain. Kagome got off quickly and wiped her eyes. They were all silent. What could they say? There was nothing that could change things now. Kagome had a knot of guilt in her stomach, squeezing tighter every second. She felt as if this was all her fault.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
The four turned to see the doctor and a few other men charging after them. Kagome automatically jumped on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
"What the hell do I look like, a taxi?"  
  
"Get on Sango."  
  
"Uh, okay." Sango jumped on without warning.  
  
"Don't I have say on who goes on MY BACK!?"  
  
"You can complain later. Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, scooped up Miroku, and leaped clean over the gate and highway and disappeared out of the doctor's stunned eyesight. He landed in someone's back yard and put down Miroku and the two girls hopped off his back. Miroku acted like he did not see what just happened. The four did not have to say anything. They already knew where they were going. They all silently walked to the side of the road until they got a taxi.  
  
Sango bit her lip as she saw one silent tear roll down Miroku's cheek as he stared absentmindedly at the huge hole in the ground in front of what was left of his house he just moved in four months ago. Kagome did not hold back her tears,though, just like the rest of them, she was silent-for Miroku. He just lost everything at once in a heartbeat. She put an arm on his shoulder. He kept staring at the hole, his furrowed eyebrows trembling. Inuyasha had an urge to go back to the well. He did not want anything to happen to anyone else if it was this bad. If Miroku almost died, then what will happen to the others.  
  
Kagome finally stood up and faced her friends. The last thing she wanted to do is tell them why she thinks this happened, but she had to do something. She glanced at Inuyasha, who's expression told her not to do it. She glanced at Miroku's crushed face, and the knot in her throat became tighter. She looked down and surrendered. She couldn't do it.  
  
"Guys.Let's go to the well. I met someone in Inuyasha's world that can help us."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in warning. Now was not a good time to confess anything. Miroku looked up at her. She had to look away. Inuyasha looked at everyone and walked towards where the taxi was waiting and look back to see no one was moving.  
  
"Miroku. This is not easy, but don't you want to know who done this and get even?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"I know who it was who shot me."  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku, who spoke for the first time since the hospital. He stood up and proceeded to the car.  
  
"Let's go Kagome. He's not going to live with this while I'm still alive." They never heard Miroku to be so serious.  
  
They all collected in the car and went back home. Sango saw Miroku's head drooping from time to time during the long trip. She put her hand behind his head and guided him to her chest. She could not believe that so much things could all happen through one night.  
  
They finally got to the driveway of the house. Police cars and ambulance flooded the streets with sirens ands lights. Kagome felt like throwing up when they were all in her drive way. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. The place he was calling home for the past three months might be the one that was next to be like Miroku's.  
  
They all paid the taxi with any money they had and sprinted to the houses. Kagome's mother intercepted them before they went any further. Kagome hugged her mother.  
  
"Mom! What's happening? Anything happened to our house?"  
  
Her mother pulled her off. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was wrinkled with a frown. She looked like she was worrying.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! Where have you been! I was just going to ask one of these police men to go find you guys!"  
  
Kagome sighed happily and gave her mother another hug, relived to hear that.  
  
"So that's why there all here right? To find us?"  
  
She did not answer. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. Ms.Higurashi shook her head.  
  
"That is the least of our troubles. I am truly sorry, Sango, this is absolutley horrid."  
  
Sango did not need any more to run to the driveway. Miroku called out to her, not wanting to follow. He knew something terrible has happened around the corner. He flinched when he heard her loud, horrifying scream of pain. They all ran, and Kagome hesitated to go around the corner. There were police tape streched around her house. Paramedics were taking out bodies slowly on a stretcher. When they passed Sango with her brother on it in a bloody mess, she yelled,  
  
"WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
"Because it is too late, little girl, we tried to revive him already.He lost too much blood."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Sango tried to hold on to her brother and one of the paramedics elbowed her down. Inuyasha was about to approach them when he felt Ms. Higurashi's arm on his shoulder. So this is how the world works. Sesshomaru was not the only person who was cold. Not all people are like the first ones he knows. Good, and evil.  
  
"Hey, girl! That's police property!" yelled one of the investigators as Sango jumped clean over the police boundary and ran into her house. She paled when they brought out her father in the same slow procedure. Blood oozed from his head. She nearly fainted until she saw an officer coming out with some one that was hand cuffed and laughing wildly.  
  
"He's possesed," Miroku mumbled.  
  
Sango stared at the man with shock as he passed by breathing hard, then her face hardened with hate for this stanger. She pushed the officer out of the way. Both the officer and the man fell to the ground. Sango jumped on the man and kicked him in the head continually.  
  
"YOU DID THIS! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD! YOU WILL DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I-"  
  
She screamed when two police officers lift her up and walked her out of the crime scene. She struggled with them until they got her back to Ms. Higurashi. "I DID NOT EVEN KILL YOUR FATHER! IT WAS YOUR BROTHER! BWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the phsyco in handcuffs.  
  
"This one yours?"  
  
"Uh.yes-"  
  
"You need to control her." They put her down and Miroku held her back from it all, but she was still fighting to go.  
  
"You have to understand that it is hard for her!" Ms.Higurashi raised her voice, but the police did not acknowledge her and went back to their job. That is all it was to them- a job. Sango finally stopped squirming. Suprisingly she was not crying, but Kagome wished she was. It would be better than to see her like she was having a nervous breakdown. Miroku held her tightly and did not care what kind of pain he felt from his chest. He was convinced that his pain could not amount to hers.  
  
"Come on inside, guys." Said Ms. Higurashi as she put her arms around them. Sango did not fight anymore, instead, she let Miroku drag her to the house. Inuyasha was called again by Ms. Higurashi. He was still watching it all understanding how much other people did not care how much pain others were in. He clenched his fists in anger and glared at the police.  
  
Kagome managed to get her three friends in one room. She had to tell them. Inuyasha did not fight her. She paced back and fourth the room as she tried to put it in words.  
  
"We.have to g-go to the well tomorrow morning. It is too dangerous to go now, but if we don't.more of this chaos will occur."  
  
Sango looked up. "Why?"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend, and began to cry just from seeing all the suffering etched on her face. She leaned on her nightstand for support.  
  
"I-I broke the balance. This all was bound to happen when.we met Inuyasha" she figured out.  
  
Inuyasha face looked hurt, but he said nothing. Miroku covered Sango's trembling hands. She yanked her hands free and lunged at Inuyasha. She began to pound him in the chest with all her might.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE! I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I HATE THE MURDERER OF MY FAMILY."  
  
Inuyasha let her take all her anger out until she stopped, glared at him, and fainted on Inuyasha. He picked her up and gave her to Miroku. Miroku sat down on the bed and held her like a child.  
  
"So.we leave tomorrow." He muttered. He stood up and left the room without warning. Kagome stepped to the side and let him leave. She stared at the only person left in the room. He tried to hide it with a regular glare, but his eyes revealed that he was crushed. He suddenly looked up and grabbed her. Kagome felt something scratch her left shoulder, then heard it crash to the ground. She turned to see Sota's fishing knife that was displayed on the shelf was now on the ground. If Inuyasha didn't pull her out of the way, she might have been slit in the shoulder. She paled as she watched the knife, and tried to breathe normally, but couldn't. She looked at Inuyasha, then threw her arms around his neck and clinged on to him. He held her tighter as the wept uncontrollably in his arms. He lifted her up and brought her to the bed.  
  
"I have to stay with you now. It's not safe." He whispered gently.  
  
He leaned back on the bed with her still buried in his chest, feeling the warm stream of tears roll off him, his arms protectively around her.  
  
Miroku sat up and stared out of the porch window. He heard a noise and turned to see Sango in the kitchen sipping on a glass of water. He walked over to her, amazed that she was not crying at all. He took the glass of water out of her hand and looked at him. He rested it on the counter, then pulled her into his arms. He wrapped one hand on her mid back and the other was stroking the back of her head, comforting her. She did not hug back. He leaned his head on hers.  
  
"Sango. Stop holding it back, you'll become insane. You have to let go." He whispered. She remained silent and stiff. "Sango please stop." At that moment she flung her arms around him and held on to him for dear life as she sobbed histerically. They stood in the dark kitchen in each others arms; crying together.  
  
A/N: WHY AM I SO CRUEL!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!! Oh well, I needed something right? *crickets* Well, I see your really tense right now.*gulp* well it may take a while to get the other chapter up, but still check for me okay? And I see I am not getting anymore reviews T.T. plz let me get like about 70 or so.what's that noise? *hears rumbling in distance, grabs her lap top and runs from the angry stampede of reviewers. 


	10. It's All Coming Back To Me

Disclaimer: *Inuyasha fixes screen on his beautiful face* Inu: Am I on? Okay. Tiano does NOT own me. I repeat. This psycho kidnapper does NOT own me. *Kagome puts her arms around Inuyasha and kissed his neck* Inuyasha: ;;@.@!!;; um er..we-well be right back.*covers screen with hand.  
  
A/N: FINALLY I DON'T HAVE TO RUSH AND I CAN BE MYSELF AGAIN!!! *Throws the world off of her shoulders* phew. That felt good. No more stupid reports or school. well for now, that is. OH WHO CARES! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a start. His eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He felt the warm soft feeling that was Kagome stir beside him. He shook the memory of the nightmare of Sesshomaru out of his head and looked down at the poor soul that got dragged into this mess. HIS mess. He longed to have a normal life now that he knew what a normal life was. He did not want to go back into the hell from which he came from, but for the sake of this world, he'd make a sacrifice. Otherwise, if it were up to him, he would try to forget the whole thing and go back to normal with Kagome; the first human he ever saw.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her blurry eyesight finally focused on Inuyasha's frowning face staring back at her. She knew why. She propped her head up with her elbow, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Look Inuyasha. This is not your fault. It was wrong what your brother was doing to you, okay? So don't be so hard on your self."  
  
His ears twitched slightly as he heard that. "But. We still have to fix it.We still have to go back before anything else happens." His voice trailed off as he looked down as if in shame. "Sango is right."  
  
Kagome shook her head violently and hit her hand on the bed in protest. "Your wrong! It was NOT your fault! Everyone has the right to live, human or not. You- you would have died in that place if you stayed there any longer, Inuyasha! Don't you understand that?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly glared at her and stood up. Kagome was dumbfounded. What did she do to make him so mad? Then it hit her. She is telling Inuyasha things that were completely opposite to what he has been hearing his whole life. Maybe he is still listening to the blames and punishments that a hanyou (In his brother's eyes) should have. She stood as well and grabbed his two hands until she got his attention. His glare softened a little to an irritated look.  
  
"We are all going to do this. We are all going through this chaos. WE are not going to blame it on no one. Let's just finished what WE started."  
  
She saw a slight glimpse in his eyes. It took him a while, but eventually he simply nodded and turns to go downstairs. She felt the warmth of his hands still resting in hers when he let them go. She followed him downstairs with a confident smile that bloomed when she saw that look in his eyes that said "thank you". Inuyasha paused for a moment then continued down the stairs, his eyes on Miroku tangled around Sango. Kagome smiled. It was too obvious that they were going to be together some day. They both looked way more peaceful than they did last night. Kagome found a note on the refrigerator, which says:  
  
I know the first thing you went to was the fridge Ms. Kagome. I had to do  
some shopping, so don't wait on me for breakfast. Pancakes are in the microwave. Tell Sota to not leave the house until he brushes his teeth and  
that thing on his head.  
  
Mom.  
  
P.S: Same goes for Inuyasha. No exceptions.  
  
Kagome leaned on the frigde and laughed to herself, relieved that her mother was the way she is. So calm no matter what.  
  
"Mmm.Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at the drowsy Miroku on the couch lift his head. He blinked a few times before saying, "I wasn't dreaming" before resting his cheek on Sango's again.  
  
Eventually everyone woke up and ate a silent breakfast. Sota knew it was not a good time to ask Inuyasha to play games. Instead, he helped them pack supplies for their trip to Inuyasha's world. No one spoke. They all knew what they had to do. Sota, wishing he could go with them, passed Inuyasha his drawing of his hero. Inuyasha stared at the big headed version of himself and smirked.  
  
"Hold on to it okay? It would remind you of the promise you made."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
Sota walked to the door and before leaving his room he said ".to protect my sister remember? But I don't really have to tell you do I? Looks like you want to protect her yourself anyways."  
  
Inuyasha looked up with his eyebrows raised for a second, then turn to say a snappy come back, but he was gone. Inuyasha shrugged and kept packing. Looks like the kid had him all figured out before anyone else.  
  
"Don't forget to give mom that note okay? Gramps should be here any minute." Said Kagome.  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome!" Inuyasha said before leaving the house to join the others.  
  
Souta hugged Kagome before she left the house and waved good bye. "Don't forget to bring me back something!" He yelled before she left.  
  
Kagome looked at the gang and pulled out the pink jewel. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at them, which stared back.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
They all nodded eagerly. Kagome did not want to see that place again, and they were all anxious. None of them saw Inuyasha's world, not even Inuyasha himself. If they only knew.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.  
  
Kagome stepped in to the shrine, followed by the rest. She stood at the edge of the well and looked down. She felt less eager than she did when she first went in. Everyone threw down their bags and stood around it. Kagome threw in the jewel and jumped in.  
  
"Jump!"  
  
A few seconds later they were in the purple warp. She saw Miroku and Sango grab their floating stuff and looked around in awe. Slowly, they all landed on the soft soil in the well.  
  
"Everyone here?" She asked as she looked around in check.  
  
They all began to climb up one by one. Inuyasha was the last one to see this mystic forest. He scanned the forest and felt a shiver down his back from the thought of this place being home.a home he could not recognize. He felt a familiar hate build inside for him for Sesshomaru. He clenched the fists that longed to tear Sesshomaru apart and narrowed the eyes that yearned to witness Sesshomaru suffer. He felt Kagome's arm on his shoulder and ignored it.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He heard her say softly. He calmed down, keeping his eyes ahead of him. His hands now hung loosely to his sides. He looked over at Kagome and the others who watched him questionably. Kagome slowly drew back her hand. He scoffed, "Why are we still here? Let's go Kagome! Your acting like we've been here before!  
  
"Right. Keep your head on! Were going geez." Kagome snapped. She slipped her bag on her shoulder and looked around, then led the way. "We just made sure you were all right."  
  
"Why wouldn't I!?" He snapped defensively.  
  
"'Cause of that." Sango pointed out. A slight smile crept on Kagome's face. That was the first time Sango spoke since her house was no longer safe. That was just Sango's way of grieving; ignore the world around her. Guess she was finished grieving.almost.  
  
Inuyasha, as usual, ignored her and kept following Kagome. Sango looked over at Miroku, who had his head lowered with the unusual expressionless look spread across his face. He was still in a lot of physical and mental pain. Sango never saw a guy so broken down. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He reacted to it with a weak smile towards her, then eventually turning back into a slight frown. A sigh escaped Sango's lips. As bad as her situation was, she had more sympathy for Miroku than she had for herself. She did not exactly know why. Her father always told her she had an amazingly strong spirit. She felt the prickliness of tears building and pushed it back down. She was going to prove her father right. As they reached deeper into the forest, Miroku's wounded hand became tighter. He tried not to pay attention to it, but the tingly feeling from it made him stare at his hand a few times. Inuyasha felt livelier as they continued. More will more strength, more anger, slowly building inside of him. He wanted to forget at Sesshomaru for a while to keep his mood up, but the anger was weighting down on his shoulders, not for Sesshomaru. For what? He did not know. Kagome stopped abruptly and searched the forest. They were at a dark clearing of a forest. She raised a puzzled eyebrow. Inuyasha sneered at her.  
  
"Kagome, are you lost? Feh. I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Kagome swirled around. "I am not lost, Okay! I am not." she turned around and muttered softly, "We're lost."  
  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
  
"How'd you hear me, you stupid.stupid, whatever you are!" Kagome did not even know what to say about him. What was he really anyway?  
  
"Ye are not lost, child."  
  
The girls jumped while Inuyasha tensed, ready to fight, and Miroku did nothing but stare at his hand. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw the woman who warned her. The creases in her forehead and patch on her eye shown age and experience while her eyes held wisdom. Her welcoming face was surrounded by silver hair loosely braided into one. She wore strange red and white clothing, the kind Kagome recognized in her history books. Inuyasha growled. He immediately blamed the woman for the things that happened to Miroku and Sango.  
  
She opened her arms. "Shicon no Tamma has summoned ye and your friends exactly to where you needed to be."  
  
"Who are you, hag?" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows. "I am not surprised from ye rude conduct, Inuyasha. Tamma has already warned me about that." The woman chuckled to herself.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "How the hell you know my name, hag?"  
  
"My name is Kaede, and how I know is not of importance at this time."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak; no words came out, so he concluded with a usual "Feh." Kagome gave Inuyasha 'the look' (Inuyasha gave it right back to her) and rolled her eyes, forcing a smile.  
  
"Sorry about him. He's not really.er. well mannered-"  
  
She was cut off by Kaede's raised hand. "No need, no need." She then focused her attention on the couple in the shadows holding hands, listening to every word in silence. Kaede's smile stretched.  
  
"Well! Ye two came closer with more haste than the last time! Maybe that present era must have helped, without all the chaos in this feudal Japan."  
  
Sango slightly blushed and released his hand, but now was interested. So this was a different era? Feudal Japan?  
  
"What do you mean, 'more haste than the last time'?"  
  
"I know ye all have many questions, and they will all be answered promptly, but first, ye must have ye." Her smile melted away into horror as she stared at Miroku. The other three turned and looked at him while he fiddled with the bandage around his wounded hand. His face pinched with pain and he clenched his teeth.  
  
"It's hurting.I have to take this off."  
  
Kaede reached out her hand. "No! Don't-DO NOT TAKE THAT OFF1 NOT YET!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and slowly began to peel it off. Kaede ran behind of a tree. "RUUUUUN!!" She screamed. The Inuyasha stood his ground while Kagome did the same as Kaede. Sango took a few steps away from Miroku, understanding what to run from and flees for protecrion behind a huge oak tree. The sky grew dark and gray. Miroku looked up to the sky. "Run from what?!" He called out in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his trembling hand. Sango looked at him, and was about to go to Miroku when Kaede grabbed her. "Hold still Sango. INUYASHA! PLEASE COME HERE!" Inuyasha did not move. Instead he stared at Miroku, who was staring at his hand with eyes filled with horror. Sango struggled against Kaede but it was no use. "MIROKUUU!" she screamed. Miroku's face paled when he saw the bandages for his hand glow and slowly sunk in the palm of his hand. His eyes widened, then, facing his hand away from him, he cried out in pain. Words began to forcefully form in his mouth. He fought them until "W-WIND TUNNEL!" roared from the depths of his throat. With a flash of light, everything in front of him ripped from the earth and into his hand. He crashed to the floor with his hand still in the air, and he clasped his wrist with his other hand. Kagome's head and back slammed hard against the tree. She could feel the huge tree actually moving, threatening to rise into Miroku's sudden tornado. Kaede pressed her back against the tree and saw something that made her jaw hang loosely. Inuyasha was not being sucked in. In the corner of his eye Inuyasha could see objects wedged between two trees. One of the objects came flying out and Inuyasha caught it. It seemed to be the sheath of an old sword.  
  
"Inuyashaaa!" Kaede called.  
  
He looked up just in time to catch the beaded string Kaede threw.  
  
"Put that around Miroku's hand! Ye be careful not to be sucked in."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the beads and went straight towards Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA NOOOO!" Kaede yelled, "GO AROUND! AAAROUND!"  
  
It was too late for Inuyasha rose up into the sky. Like an instinct he ripped off the sheath and hurled the old rusty sword into the ground. He felt as if his hair and ears were to be pulled out of its roots by how close he was to him. The old sword was not going to hold. Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth and panicked. She was completely helpless. A golden glow came from the sword, and then it slowly dimmed, revealing a large solid jagged sword with silky cream fur around the edge of the handle. Inuyasha began cursing whatever word he remembered Kagome forbidding.  
  
"NOW INUYAHSA! GIVE IT TO HIM! THE BEADS, INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku, whose eyes seemed to be slowly dilating. "MIROKU!" Miroku looked up and Inuyasha threw the beads. Miroku caught them just before it was sucked in. "WRAP IT AROUND YOUR ARM!" Inuyasha hollered, not being able to take the tornado from his hand any longer. Miroku sat up slowly and quickly wraps around the light blue beads twice, and closed his fist. The sky was beautiful shades of azure again. It was suddenly gone. Every one ran to Miroku, who was still staring at his hand, breathing heavily. Sango slid to a stop and fell on her knees to see him. The three females huddled around him, and the hanyou now stood staring at the sword, his facial expression similar to Miroku's.  
  
"Miroku! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Can you stand-can you speak?" Sango spilled out all at once.  
  
Miroku looked up at her with wide eyes that rolled to the back of his head before falling. Kaede grabbed Sango's arm before she panicked.  
  
"Be still, Sango. He is completely normal. He just needs some rest. He has a lot to catch up to."  
  
Just then there was a soft thud behind of them. The girls turned to see Inuyasha on the ground face first, his ear twitching. "What happened to them?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Calm down. They are just fine. Come. I have something to give to both of you."  
  
They followed the elderly woman to two large trees with things between the two trunks. Kaede pulled out what looked like a huge boomerang and faced Sango. Sango eyed it suspiciously before it was shoved into her arms.  
  
"That's yours. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"What? This thing? Mine? Bu-but it's bigger than I am! What am I supposed to do with this-"  
  
Kaede then pulled out a bow and arrows and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"And this is yours."  
  
Kagome insprected the beautifully wooden carvings of the weapon. HER weapon. That did not settle right within her. This was.her's? No way. She doesn't have any skill whatsoever. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. This can't be mine. I don't have any good targeting skills or anything.thanks bu.no."  
  
After Sango fell to the ground, Kagome felt darkness overpowered her and she drifted off into sleep. She had pictures about Feudal Japan. She saw people and demons- and knew all of them. From their name to the color or their eyes- she knew everyone that she saw in her head.  
  
Inuyasha saw himself in flashes like himself bounded to a tree and how he killed thousands of demons. Only problem was, he was older. Very older. He then saw flashes of people and recognizes. Kagome.annoying broad.Naraku.greatest enemy.Kikyo.Kikyo. Inuyasha did not believe it was a dream until he saw himself holding a girl.  
  
Sango saw the village she grew up in and saw her father and brother once again in her dreams, yet this time they were slaying enormous creatures, especially her with her boomerang.  
  
Miroku looked at his father's grave infront of his house in feudal Japan in weird dark purple and black robes with a rod. He then saw flashes of his wind tunnel sucking in anything in its path with his friends all battling Naraku.Naraku? He looked very different without his nose ring, but that wasn't what made him look different the most. What distinguished him was the baboon outfit he was wearing.  
  
The picture of Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms slowly faded away as darkness filled the image, then the orange glow of a candle. He moved his head slowly from left to right, then placed his hands over his face. It was like waking up from a century of slumber. His mind spun from the confusion of it all. It was too much for him. He just saw his whole life play like a show before his eyes. Incredibly, he knows who he is. He sat up in the cabin, slowly taking his hands off his face, stared at his palms that were ruff from work yet soft from Kagome's care, and whispered the alien words that were so distant to him.  
  
"I'm.Inuyasha.Jikoto.a-an-and I'm.fourteen. Jikoto. Fourteen."  
  
Beads of sweat lined his forehead as he stared absentmindedly in his hands. He had a true life! He was somebody. Where was it all of this time? His mystified gaze went from his hands to the body laying next to him. It was Kagome. He knew her longer than he thought. But then.He also knows of another girl named Kikyo. A miko.  
  
"Mmmiko."  
  
He touched his lips and frowned in thought. The words pouring out of his mouth were not always dwelling in his mind. No, they were placed there by something else.  
  
Inuyasha could not wait until Kagome awoke from her sleep. He shook her until she rolled on her back and frowned, her eyes opened half way. Inuyasha looked down at her and she simply stared back. There was a long moment of silence between the two, until she abruptly gasped and sat up so sudden it made Inuyasha flinch. She stared at him with raised eyebrows as if she had not seen him for so long. Her eyes began to glisten as a slight smile stretched on her perfect lips. She rested her two hands on his shoulders as he stared back with the same puzzling look as he had before.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you remember anything.different?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her intensely. She knew about their past as well. This was not the first time they met. It was actually at a tree. But how? That was impossible! He has been in an old house for most of his existence.but he did remember her, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Shippo? This was too much for him. Nonetheless, he nodded his head. And with that, Kagome made him loose balance and fall flat on his back with the hug she covered him with.  
  
"Oh my God I remember everything! I'm back!" She whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Wha-Wha..what??" they heard Sango muttered in the background. Inuyasha managed to lift his head to see Sango sitting up, cupping her forehead in her hands and doubling over. She was as confused as Miroku was when he awoke. They all stayed in the small cabin, for a while, each sharing what they saw in their dreams. It was not making logical sense. These things they remembered in the past.were events that did not happen yet. They remembered the future.  
  
Miroku suddenly pulled his shirt over his shoulders and placed his hand where the wound USED to be. He pulled off the patch and a few loose stitches fell on his lap. The bullet wound was gone like it was never there in the first place. Miroku stared at it in complete awe.  
  
"That was not meant to be there in the first place." Said the elderly voice.  
  
They all looked up to see Kaede walking in with a tray of food and tea. Sango and Kagome made room on the mat so she can sit as she rest the food in the center of the table. The children all stared at the food until Kaede finally said, "Well eat already! Aren't ye hungry?"  
  
They all looked at each other and began devouring whatever their hands laid upon. The food was delicious. They all exchanged looks. They WERE hungry.  
  
"How long were we asleep?" Miroku asked before gulping down some water.  
  
"About a week."  
  
Inuyasha spat out a little of his drink. "A WHOLE WEEK! WHAT DID YA DO, DRUG US!?"  
  
Kaede chuckled at his reaction and looked at the girls surprised look. "So you were as sassy as a child as when you were fifty eh?.What do you expect? Shicon no Tamma did have to bring your memories back.  
  
"Shicon no Tamma?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison. They knew now it was a powerful jewel that could be used for good or evil, but Kaede was talking about it like a person.  
  
"Yes. It is the one who brought ye all to Kagome's time, and gave you a new life after finding all of it's pieces," she then turned to Inuyasha "But ye child, ye are the one who was left behind. Tamma must have had a special purpose for that."  
  
"Who's Tamma?" Inuyasha asked with (suprisingly) no attitude.  
  
"Who has the jewel?"  
  
Kagome took the jewel out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Kaede. She picked up the jewel and inspected it closely.  
  
"There is a powerful spirit within this rosy orb that controls all of your fates. Do any of ye remember what happened after this was completed?"  
  
They all exchanged glances. There was a short period of silence before Kaede nodded.  
  
"I see. Tamma did not like the out come your lives, because your lives all ended when the jewel was completed. You were all recreated once again, unaware of what happened in your present life. You have not received all of your memories yet, but when you do, it will all make sense once you have fulfilled your quest."  
  
"What's our quest?" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'completed'?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Are we going to get our families back?" Sango asked hopefully."  
  
"Who's Tamm-"  
  
Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's other question. "Why was Inuyasha kept back?"  
  
"Who's Tamm-"  
  
"Did I ever get this hole out of my hand?"  
  
"Grrr. Who's Tamm-"  
  
"I wonder if I can still hold my boomerang."  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS SHICON NO TAMM-"  
  
"Wait, wait. Calm ye selves down. All your questions will be answered."  
  
Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's ears twitching as he fumed. Kaede answered all of their questions with much detail and explained more things of this world. Kaede stood up and looked down on them and smiled at the sight of their young wide eyes. She was very grateful that Tamma has chosen her to guide them back to quest to get their lives back in order once and for all. Their quest was to eliminate all of the evil of this world to unlock the true power of Tamma. They'll know how far they are by seeing how much pearly white is covering the pink. Kaede walked to the door and motion them to come over.  
  
"Come on and stretch out your legs! Don't you want to reclaim the world ye once conquered many years ahead?"  
  
It was a little confusing to them, but nevertheless, like the children the are ran out side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They have been through a lot since the last year. They had too many encounters with Sesshomaru and not enough encounters to destroy the cowardly Naraku. All of them have almost mastered their skills and eventually met Shippo at the orphanage and got most of his memory back with a spinning top that he once owned. Miroku gets his usual slaps and back hands from Sango, yet secretly their relationship grew stronger, while Kagome thinks hers with Inuyasha is becoming more annoying like they used to. Inuyasha has intercepted Kikyo a few times, and almost fell for her, but every time he did, something was holding him back. Or maybe it was someone.  
  
A/N: There you have it folks! The ending- *gets hit square in the face with large boomerang* x.x Gah! Hey! Let me finish! The ending of chapter 10. I just want you to know that this chapter was a little relaxing 'cause I could not just do a story without you guys knowing what's going on. The next chapter should be a little intense because they are a bit older, and Inuyasha, well.*giggles*. you know boys with their hormones. Oh yeah! Tancya for making me an illusion of Kagome, Shippo. worked like a charm. Shippo: ^.^ Inuyasha:*deep thought* wait a minute.if Kagome was at the mall while I was doing the disclaimer, then who was I kissing? *turns and glares daggers at Tiano* *gulp* Tiano: weeeell, whaddaya know, look at the time gotta go bye! *poof* Inuyasha:TIIIIIIIAAAAAAANNOOOOOOO! 


	11. Brother to Brother

Disclaimer: nope, don't own him. Some lucky Japanese person. A/N: *sighs at the sound of crickets* what happened? What have I done wrong? Where are all of my reviewers? Okay. I apologize for taking so long.Inuyasha: and for kissing me.And for kissing Inuyasha.Inuyasha: and for spelling shikon no tamma wrong- OKAY OKAY THEY GET IT ALREADY! GEEZ! ^~^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha hated when his 16th birthday was going to be. It was on the night of a new moon. When he became weak and defenseless. He made sure he kept this as discrete as possible and hid in the trees or in a locked bedroom door at night when the night sky was its darkest. But he did not know what he was going to do for this now that it is on his second birthday with all his friends. They would hunt him down if they have to, and Inuyasha thinks they can. Besides, he did not want to be alone for his birthday. He tries to forget the years when no one cared, and it became such a depression for him that he lost track of his own age. He never wants to be reminded of that again. Leaned back on the tree trunk and stared at the night sky while the gang slept next to the bonfire. He played with the partially white Shikon no Tama. While it rolled from finger to finger, he drifted off into a memory of his first real birthday last year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Kagome's time, his birthday was a very important day called New Year's. He didn't really care but the Higurashis and others made a big deal out of it.  
  
"Make a wish Inuyasha! Go on!" Encouraged Ms.Higurashi.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the candles blankly. "Uh.so let me get this straight. I blow the candles out and make a wish, and it will come true just because it's a cake that represents I'm old?"  
  
"Just blow out the candles mister!" Ms. Higurashi said impatiently while everyone else laughed at his comment. Inuyasha shrugged and blew out the candles as everyone watched eagerly. Inuyasha looked around at the snickering audience. "What?" The candles lit up again as everyone laughed.  
  
"Gotchya! It was my idea to buy trick candles." Sota beamed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with a smirk. "Brat," he mumbled before blowing out the candles again and again until they finally gave out.  
  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Said the little Kitsuine.  
  
"Birthday boy first, Shippo." Said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, rat, B-day boy first." Inuyasha sneered. Shippo crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out after Inuyasha.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome was sitting down on a lawn chair watching kids and guests run by with small firecrackers and confetti. She looked down at her watch and said along with the other people.  
  
"3.2.1.HAPPY NEWYEARS!"  
  
The sky lit up with fire works of beautiful bright vivid colors as people ooed and awed. Kagome thought about New Years kiss and sighed. Not that she really cared or anything, but she never had one. Inuyasha broke her thoughts when the grabbed her wrist and yanked her out the lawn chair.  
  
"What?! I'm busy!"  
  
"Feh. Doing what?"  
  
He had a point there, but just to be stubborn she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"No time for arguing! Come quick!" He said before dragging her to the shrine.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"I think Miroku is trying to eat Sango! I tried to stop him, but he went back at it!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He pulled her around the shrine into the brush. Kagome always thought of it as her own little forest. Kagome turned red from trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's discovery. Inuyasha glared at her, then look back at the couple kissing passionately underneath the branches of a tree. Inuyasha looked at her anxiously.  
  
"Well? Your not gonna just stay here and watch them kill each other, are you, ya dumb broad!" He whispered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head in pity. "Inuyasha. They're just kissing. Ya know, New Years kiss?" Inuyasha raised a quizzical eyebrow. That is when she realized she never really explained how boy and girl work to Inuyasha. There she was, in the same trap than she was in two years ago when Miroku was shot. That familiar heat rose to her cheeks as she looked into Inuyasha's naive gaze, then quickly broke it off.  
  
"Kissing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the couple skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. It's uh, when a boy and a girl press their lips together like that." she explained as she pointed to her best example.  
  
Inuyasha blinked confusingly and shook his head. "Why?"  
  
Kagome blushed even more and as Inuyasha saw it he rolled his eyes. "There you go again, making your cheeks red like some freak again-"  
  
"They do it cause they like each other and that's how they show it."  
  
"Looks gross."  
  
"Well, it's not."  
  
"You've done it before?"  
  
"Er."  
  
"THEN HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome looked away, trying to cool off her cheeks. If she was going to do that, she had to keep Inuyasha out of her eyesight. It was too hard to admit that he was completely gorgeous and downright disgusting at the same time. It he was not so immature and naïve then maybe.  
  
He broke her thoughts by turning her around, forcing her to look at that rare look of innocence upon his face. He stepped closer to her and looked over his shoulder at Miroku (who was still amazingly going at it) to see if he was positioned correctly, then turned back to the all red Kagome.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Wha-I- we-uh-you-"  
  
He lowered his head and looked straight into her eyes. She looked up and was now from red to white. Inuyasha felt how uncomfortable she was and was about to pull back. He couldn't stand it when she felt awkward around him. Then she pressed her lips against his. He eyebrows raised and she pulled back. That was it. She looked up as if she saw him for the first time- very shy and meek, yet polite (not Kagome's normal look towards Inuyasha). Inuyasha was surprised that she would actually kiss him after telling him it's for people who like each other.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well what more do you want?!" Kagome gasped with her flush face and red cheeks. Inuyasha cocked his head to point in Miroku's direction.  
  
"I thought THAT was kissing."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha.do you." Kagome looked down right before Inuyasha could see the flash of hope in her eyes. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked up, startled. "YEAH? Just like that? That's it?"  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to do, a ritual dance?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not just like you know, I mean really LIKE me. Like how Miroku likes Sango." Inuyasha looked over to the couple, which finally gasped for air and continued on. Amazing.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said understandingly, "No."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Well I guess I can't kiss you can I? Don't you get it? It's only for people whom LIKE EACH OTHER YOU BAFFOON!!" She shoved him out of the way and stomped off. 'What the hell did I do?' Inuyasha thought, 'Girls.' He shook his head in pity, looked over at the couple and hollered,  
  
"HEY! GET A ROOM!"  
  
SLAP.  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek and groaned as Sango giggled at the new hand print. "THANKS A LOT, MUT."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha touched his lips as he remembered his first kiss. Well, sort of. He understood more about it now than he did before. He guessed Kagome did not know much about it either. He watched the sun rise and waited a few minutes before he became everyone's alarm clock.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU DRESS WEARIN' MONK! UP!"  
  
Miroku groaned and rolled to the side, motioning Inuyasha to go away. Inuyasha nudged him with his foot a little too much and Miroku went rolling down the slope until some bushes stopped him. Inuyasha smirked and went on to wake the others, but they were already stretching and yawning. Inuyasha frowned at it, for it was the beginning of his day to make the beginning of THEIR day irritating. He was at least satisfied with Miroku's wake up call.  
  
After breakfast, they all set out to find some more demons, then go back to Kagome's time to rest. They have been running rugged all week. The jewel is half full of white and they ran into two fights with Naraku, or his puppets, whatever you want to call it. Kagome was about ready to go home as well. She has been having a feeling of dread since yesterday, but doesn't want to worry anyone, so she tries to brush it off. This morning it was stronger than ever. Kagome suddenly stopped and turned on her heel sharply. The rest kept going on account they did not see her. Inuyasha saw a demon up ahead.  
  
"Let's get started shall we?" Miroku said as he charged after it along with Inuyasha and Sango. Shippo stopped and turned to see a frozen Kagome, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Kagome?" He walked in front of her to see her blue in the face. "Kagome!"  
  
"Get.the-others." she gasped. She wasn't breathing. Shippo panicked for a moment then ran to them and pointed, screaming at the top of his lungs "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KAGOME! SOMETHING'S WRONG! QUICK!"  
  
Inuyasha was distracted and looked over only to be grabbed by the now growing giant hand of the demon. He couldn't budge, but still struggled. Sango was captured as well, and Miroku was stuck. He had the horrible dilemma of getting Kagome or rescuing his friends- and can't use his most powerful weapon; the wind tunnel. Kagome collapsed.  
  
"MIROKU GO GET HER ALREADY!" Inuyasha screamed. He struggled to get free. Miroku sprinted towards her, but it was too late. A streak of red passed by and Kagome was gone. Miroku looked up to see a red cloud hovering above, then flew away. Inuyasha growled and finally broke loose, and sliced the demon into confetti. Sango pulled off the last finger wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha looked into the sky until the red cloud was gone and he clenched his teeth and fist.  
  
"SESSHOMARU YOU DAMN BASTARD! He yelled with all his anger. His fists were now shaking. He turned to Sango.  
  
"WHERE'S KILALA?"  
  
"She-she went to help the other village people rebuild their village after that last demon." She stared at Inuyasha helplessly. Inuyasha turned and glanced at Miroku who had the same look as Sango, then the crying Shippo. Inuyasha frantically looked up at the sky almost as if he was waiting for Kagome to fall back into his arms. His hands dropped to his side and he stared at the ground. Sango could see the desperate look in his eyes. Inuyasha suddenly looked up and pointed to Sango.  
  
"I want you all to go back to the well. I am going back to the village to find Kilala." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Can't we help?" Miroku asked with a voice full of guilt.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to face him. "This is not up to you. This is between Sesshomaru and me now. Go."  
  
Miroku was about to protest when Sango stood in front of him.  
  
"He has to do this on his own Miroku. You have to give him his space." She whispered.  
  
Miroku watched the hanyou jump from tree to tree and disappear into the woods. He kept staring off into the distance, still wondering if he should obey Inuyasha's order, then nodded. Shippo wiped his last tear and jumped on Sango's shoulder. "I tried to do something.I didn't know." It's all right, Shippo. She's going to be fine."  
  
"Have any of you seen some thing like a large white cat with red eyes?" Inuyasha watched impatiently as the villagers talked among themselves of how he is a demon like Inuyasha was deaf.  
  
"WHERE?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
They all quickly pointed in all different directions. They whimpered as Inuyasha found them useless and jumped over their heads. He ran from hut to hut.  
  
"Kilala! Where are ya?"  
  
The beautiful white creature came out of a hut and rubbed her head lovingly on Inuyasha's ankle. Inuyasha knelt down. "All right Kilala now listen. I need to find my brother. Sesshomaru? I need to find him now and I need your help." Kilala tilted her head, then looked at the ruined village. "You'll come right back to help them. This is an emergency!" Kilala then grew larger than Inuyasha and Inuyasha climbed on. Kilala rose up into the sky and began running on her glowing fire. Inuyasha sniffed the air and picked up a weak scent. The one that made his senses go crazy. Inuyasha pointed to the north and Kilala sped off in the direction Inuyasha's finger. Inuyasha leaned forward and narrowed his eyes just by thinking of his brother's name. He never hated him this much in his entire life. How dare he takes Kagome. His Kagome. He growled under in his throat as he picked up a stronger sent.  
  
The caressing of his hand had awoken Kagome. She opened her eyes and realized immediately that was all she could move. White stands flowed over her cheek. It felt firm under her body. She tried to move at least her head and her attempt failed. Some one else moved it for her. Her eyes were guided to a beautiful face. She could not truly identify him, for her mind felt numb as well. She finally focused her eyes on Sesshomaru's face and nearly fainted. His hand smoothed from her cheek to her neck.  
  
"I've longed for this for a very long time."  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she tried to cry out. It was hopeless. She could only scream inside her mind. "You have been running from me, haven't you? Why, miko?" She frowned and let the tears flow freely, trying to get some mercy out of him, but at the same time she did realized she always tried to avoid him. She would help in any battle, even Naraku's, but she would never fight Sesshomaru. And he would never fight her. Never even attempted to hurt her. Why was she doing that? Was it because she afraid of him or did she.  
  
'NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!" She screamed at herself inside.  
  
He pulled her closer into his arms, and she shivered as the soft silky fur of his beautiful tail tickled her back. The same shiver when she would look into Inuyasha's- No. NO! She did not have the same feelings toward him. But could she truly say that to herself, or was she denying it.  
  
"I wanted you from the first time I heard your name. The desire simply grew over time. I couldn't take it anymore. The only reason why I did not kill Inuyasha yet is because he was protecting you while you grew stronger until now." His sweet breath caressed her ear as he spoke the most dreadful words Kagome could think of at the moment: "Inuyasha should be here for his death any moment now. Like the speak of the devil the door burst open. Kagome's eyes looked and widened with horror as Kilala came charging to a halt with Inuyasha on her back. More tears formed when she saw the hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes. He tried to cover it with a glare, but Kagome saw through his mask of glass. He was crushed to see Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms without any resistance from Kagome.  
  
A satisfying smirk spread across his face. Inuyasha knew that look. That sickening smile he remembered that told him, 'look what I have! Something you cannot ever have. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he got off of Kilala's back and motioned for her to leave. Inuyasha took a step forward, now completely forgetting about Sesshomaru and fixing his eyes on Kagome. Kagome stared back, unable to neither speak nor move. Her eyes watered, but she could not even sob. Inuyasha's glare broke down into a frown. His eyes no longer tried to hide how crushed he was inside. Sesshomaru suddenly broke the silence, and Inuyasha's attention was now back on him with murder written on his face.  
  
"When are you going to understand that a hanyou does not have a right to anything as pure as this?" he laughed wickedly. Kagome wished she could hit him. If she could have only move.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was on the brink of agreeing, then shook his head violently. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER!"  
  
"Did I really?" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. Kagome's eyes suddenly locked with his. Her lips slowly twitched. She fought it with all her might. Alas, more tears built up as her lips slowly twitched into a smile as she involuntarily nodded. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to.  
  
"YOU'RE PLAYING HER LIKE A PUPPET! LET HER GO AND LET ME KILL YOU -YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly stood, letting Kagome fall to the ground. "Who's the real son of a bitch, Inuyasha? You or me? You're the one who claims her!"  
  
"You wished she was your real mother but she isn't! She never loved you!" Inuyasha dodged a right hook from Sesshomaru that blew out a whole side of the hut. Kagome could suddenly move enough to roll out of the way of the slowly crumbling house. They circled each other slowly, waiting to see on whom will strike first. "YOU COULDN'T TAKE IT, COULD YOU! I'M SURE YOUR'E THE ONE WHO KILLED HER YOU SICK BASTARD! NOW IT'S DRIVING YOU MAD THAT I HAVE KAGOME AND FRIENDS AND YOUR SORRY ASS IS STILL ALONE, SLEEPING IN ABANDONED HUTS?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Inuyasha barley dodged Sesshomaru's neon green poison claw. He tumbled on the ground and pulled out the tetsuiga. He lunged the sword and completely missed. How could that happen. Inuyasha felt a blow run through his back that sent him flying into the forest. Then it-hit him-Sesshomaru has the whole of the shicon no tamma including some of its purity. He had to get that jewel back-that was the only way to beat him.  
  
He stood up and scanned the woods slow and alert. His presence was close. Inuyasha jumped on a branch, barley missing Sesshomaru's powerful whip. He came back down with one swing of the sword and trees were cut clean in half. A slit of blood opened on Sesshomaru's arm. Inuyasha struck again and missed. He was too fast. Inuyasha had to stay on end if he was going to win this.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The split second of distraction from Kagome's voice caused Inuyasha to be in Sesshomaru's grasp. Kagome nearly fainted after seeing Inuyasha hanging a foot off the floor by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws in his chest. It was near to his heart. Inuyasha dropped the tetsuiga and looked at Kagome. His lips mouthed 'go'. Kagome covered her mouth and shook her head. She couldn't leave Inuyasha like this. She didn't care what he says. Sesshomaru would have to try and kill her first. She could see Inuyasha understood that. She stared at him, mouthing 'what should I do now?' Inuyasha cocked his head until his ear pointed to Sesshomaru's pocket. No one else saw it but her. She saw the jewel glowing from inside his pocket. Kagome's frown deepened into determination. She had to do this for Inuyasha.  
  
"That's right Inuyasha! Say your good byes, bastard! What made you think you could ever destroy me!"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his eyes and teeth and held in his cry as Sesshomaru squeezed deeper into his chest. Inuyasha could bear the pain of the burning in his chest than the tears of Kagome. He was sure she thought, as usual, that this was her fault. But Inuyasha never blamed it on her. Sesshomaru smiled at the dirty blood of the hanyou ooze down his hand. Inuyasha's death river. His smile deepened.  
  
Inuyasha grip his hands on Sesshomaru's wrist and lowered his head, then opened his eyes.and stared into the eyes of his murderer. His betrayer. His brother. Sesshomaru stared back, keeping the smile on his face. Inuyasha was suddenly regretting everything in his life. Even though he was Sesshomaru's greatest enemy, he was still his little brother, and with the little time they ever spent together-compared to a regular family-he wished he could have spend more when he was a child. Maybe the person he most hates would not kill him. But it was not that that made him scream inside, it was the fact that deep somewhere in the very dark depths of his heart.He loved him. He stared at Sesshomaru, his breaths becoming shallow. What if this was his end? It felt like it did, so Inuyasha decided to end things right. He doesn't have to hold back what he has been holding inside since it rots inside him from a child. Sesshomaru's smile quivered when something moist streaked his hand. He looked up at his younger brother that stared back and let the tears flow. Just the tears told him he wished things were different. His smile twitched and threaten to fade away when Inuyasha closed his eyes and let the tears escape as he clasped on to Sesshomaru's bloody hand, and stared at him again. He was searching for mercy-not for himself, but for Kagome. Inuyasha choked out blood as he tried to speak.  
  
"Ple-ase. T-ake take.care of-of Kagome.please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please, b-brother." He drew in shallower breaths.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Inuyasha saw a glint of mercy in his eyes before he shook his head and poured more poison in through his claws.  
  
"Shut the hell up! NO! You hear! Shut up and die DIE INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru sneered with a trembling voice.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome in the corner of his eye, aiming her bow and arrow. He clenched his teeth no longer being able to speak. He even tried to move through all the pain to stop her. An arrow will not do the job. When he dies and no one is there to protect her. It was too late, nonetheless. The shining arrow whistled as it cut through the wind. It went directly in to Sesshomaru's back, and immediately, he dropped Inuyasha. The light consumed him, and with a final look of betrayal, he turned and watched Kagome as he vanished. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and watched the flowing white smoke soar off into the wind. Kagome's hand trembled, petrified, making sure he did not come back. Her hands eased to her sides and she looked up into the sky and slowly smiled.  
  
"IT WORKED! IT FREAKEN WORKED! HOLY NO TAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she shrieked, grabbing her head. Inuyasha stared at her emotionless, wondering how she did it. Kagome stopped celebrating and ran to Inuyasha and skid to a stop as she dropped on her knees, Kilala close behind her. He held face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"Oh God Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell against Kagome. Kagome screamed, and Kilala threw him on his back with her mouth, then waited for Kagome to get on. Kagome quickly climbed on as Inuyasha lied down on his back with his legs hanging off. She held on to him as Kilala soared into the sky. Kagome never thought Kilala could have gone as fast as she went.  
  
Kayede walked through the curtains along with the best doctors and priestesses in the village, wiping the blood off her hands. Kagome stood up.  
  
"Well?" She asked in hardly a whisper.  
  
Kayede looked up with a grave expression. "We did everything we could." Kagome immediately hugged Kayede, about to cry when Kayede said.  
  
"It's up to the magic of the sun goddess's tear drops to finish the job. It is all up to the mercy of the sun now."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, still holding on to her feudal Japan mother. "The sun? Sun goddess?"  
  
"It is simply a nick name. The spell only reacts when the sun is most powerful in the morning. It is a gamble, but it is the only choice we had left. You can go and see him now."  
  
Before Kagome went through the curtains Kagome said, "And please try to get some rest for ye self child."  
  
Kagome walked in the room. It was so flawless and beautiful, she felt as if she walked into a painting. A large horizontal window stretched from wall to wall, showing the beautiful twinkling eyes of the spirits in the night sky, yet that was not the beauty of it all. The glass moon shone bright and the pale light landed on Inuyasha, almost as if showing the path to the beautiful creature sleeping on the floor.  
  
Kagome slowly walked to him and just as slowly clasping her hands as she descended. She did not notice because of the shadow cast over his eyes, but his eyes were ever so slightly open; watching her come down with her hair shining like midnight blue velvet and alive as the wind made it dance gently around her face of utter beauty, her soft hazel eyes shining. He could have sworn it was an angel. His body gave in and he drifted off into deep sleep. Kagome hovered over his face, then slowly, she rested her lips on the warmth of his. She kissed his cheek and his wound, then froze. She began trembling at the thought of looking him, but decided she was not going to cry. She was truly thankful he was alive and thanked God for sparing him. She lay there on his chest and slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
A/N: So whaddaya tinc? Kouga: IT SUCKS! Where the hell am I in this damn fic anyway? And another thing, WHEN DID INUYASHA HAVE A LAST NAME! I MEAN, JIKOTO? Inuyasha: when Tiano realized I was more important than you were! Hey! That's not true! I love both of you just the same.*tiano gave up when she saw it was no use on account of they would rather brawl in her room than listening to her corny speech;;-.-;;* Well neways, I would like a few suggestions before I begin the other chapter as the following: (tiano pulls out crumpled piece of paper with coffee stains on it)  
  
1:should I put Kouga in the story? 2:am I being too harsh on Sesshomaru? 3:WHO WANTS A LITTLE, NON OOC, HARMLESS FLUF? ANYONE? 4:am I stretching it too much? 5:does anyone out there understand trigonometry out there?  
  
Any questions?*stares at note saying "back in five minutes; sincerely, crickets* @.-! Hey! IF I DON'T GET SOME ANSWERS, I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD TO INUYASHA- *gets pulled in the dust cloud that Kouga and Inuyasha made while fighting* 


	12. Seeking the Sunrise: Show Me How

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the goddess in this story. Blah yap blah.Oh yeah! If you guys like humor, R/R Zeekio's story plz. I'm trying to encorage him. It is some thing about the power of the keys or something, but I won't tell you all. It's really funny for a beginner. If you would have any time, it's only 500 and something words, so give it a try.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kaede peered in the room of the young lovers and closed the curtain. She turned and smiled. 'Everything is just how you want it, Tama,' she thought. A wind filled the room, bringing Kaede's hair to life. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and nodded. 'I should go and run my errands and leave them alone, right, Tamma?' She said in her mind as she walked through the door.  
  
Hughes of rust orange, yellow and gold lit the horizon like fire. Kayede sat on a boulder with her eyes fixed on the horizon. It slowly came up and the rays of the glorious sun reached its arms over the sky, as the moon was still visible. Kayede mumbled a soft prayer. She hoped it worked. She couldn't tell Kagome it was a 1-out-of-a-million chance for his life, but she believes Inuyasha will get that chance. He has a destiny for the safety of the world. Both of them.  
  
She then felt some thing cold drop on her nose. She looked up at the cloudless sky as it drizzled. Silver raindrops fell from no clouds, but from the beams of sunlight stretching over the vividly bright colors of the morning sky. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she welcomed the tears of the sun goddess. The ice-cold drops formed in one pile until it slid under the cracks and crevices of Kaede's home. It glowed and shimmered into a bronze orange. A hand slowly formed, then eventually into a whole transparent body of a young woman formed. It was beautiful. The rays of sun swirled around the goddess's top and bottom. The eyes opened into bright orbs of teal as she looked upon the fair child spread across the young love's chest. Staring for a moment, she wrapped her arms around Kagome. The tips of Kagome's hair brushed the floor as she floated away from Inuyasha. She stirred a little before going into deeper sleep.  
  
The large luminescent teal eyes fell upon Inuyasha's face then trailed down to his wound. She took another glance at his face then, with a smile that could draw anyone in; she floated over Inuyasha's body. Her golden hair flowed as swift as wind over his face as she lowered her head to his wound. Her lips began to glow. A slight whistle escaped through her lips. The sound was like no other. Inuyasha's claws gripped into the floorboards as his eyes shot open. His cry was not even heard in his own ears. He couldn't believe what he stared at. The source of his unmerciful pain was coming from the lips of a golden ghost with the brightest eyes he has ever witnessed. She suddenly looked up in his eyes then smiled. Inuyasha felt his lungs freeze along with the rest of his body. He was surely now in heaven. There was no doubt in his mind.or was it hell?  
  
His eyes widened as the warmth of her lips smoothed over the wound. It felt like a bonfire on his chest for a moment, then nothing at all. A white flash blinded him for a few seconds, then it was gone. Inuyasha breaths were short and uneven. A thin layer of sweat covered his whole body and his silvery hair fell flat on his head as well as his droopy ears. He touched his wound suddenly as if he were dreaming, then felt nothing but smooth skin. He gasped as he looked down to see.absolutely nothing but his own tan skin underneath his claws.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome curled up in the corner of the room. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her tear streaked face with slight bags under her eyes. He hated it when she cried over him; he couldn't bear to imagine how she was last night. She must have been up all night watching over him. He decided he was not going to wake her up right away. He found his balance (it took a while) and walked outside. He searched for Kaede and had no success of finding her. He leapt on Kaede's roof and stared at the beautiful sunrise. He never realized how stunning it was until now.  
  
His eyes then fell on the girl with the raven hair who just staggered out of the hut below. She looked around gripping something in her hand with horror painted in her light hazel eyes. With her torn clothes, dirty skin, and ruffled hair, she was still beautiful. She turned and stared at the horizon, then fell to her knees, trembling as the grass did in the light breeze. Inuyasha landed without a noise behind her. He crouched down, trying to understand what she was mumbling about.  
  
"Inuya.sha I am sorry. why did you leave me, who took you? Did you.Inuyasha please don't leave me!" She suddenly cried out.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by her request. Don't leave her? That is what he did not want HER to do. He nearly broke down after seeing her willingly in Sesshomaru's arms. The thought made him shudder. Kagome could never belong to.HIM...Sesshomaru. The thought of his name made his blood boil. He never had such hate for Sesshomaru at that moment when Kagome was in his arms than any other. He nodded at his own determination of never loosing Kagome over Sesshomaru.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Someone stoked the back of her spine. She once again froze, expecting it to be Sesshomaru back for vengeance. She was proven wrong when she heard the soothing voice barley over a whisper,  
  
"As long as you don't leave me."  
  
She turned and without looking she threw her arms around him as he tumbled to the floor she touched where the deep fatal gash used to be. With unbelieving eyes she looked up into his. The shiver she usually gets from staring into depths of gold was full of pleasure. He leaned closer to her until his forehead rested upon hers, both staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha told her how much joy he had to have her back within his reach without saying words. His eyes explained the rest. She did not know whether to neither smile nor cry, so her face remained stunned and emotionless. Inuyasha suddenly closed his eyes and rested his cheek against hers, then smoothed down to her neck and smelled the sweet indescribable scent of Kagome. It wasn't enough for him.  
  
"Oh," Kagome suddenly said, pulling her head back. Inuyasha stared at the beautiful gem in her hand. Kagome held it up in the sun as small particles of turquoise light danced on Kagome's face. It looked like the eyes of the mysterious ghost who helped him. That was not his attention. What it was are Kagome's lips curling into the smile he hasn't seen in a long time. He opened his hand and Kagome dropped the gem in his hand.  
  
"You know where it came from?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, staring at the glowing sky. "I'm not sure."  
  
He stood up and dusts blades of grass off his knees. " Let's go home, Kagome. This is the last place I want to be in right now."  
  
"What about Kaede-"  
  
"I'm sure she knows." He held out his hand to pull Kagome up and knelt down so she can climb on to his back and wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha hardly opened the door before Sota tackled him. He crashed to the floor and let out a groan.  
  
"INUYASHA! I THOUGHT YOU DIED ALREADY BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY! THAT WOULD REALLY SUCK! WHO TRIED TO KILL YA?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the slightly guilty Sango and Miroku. He knew that they thought he couldn't handle Sesshomaru on his own. He didn't. Kagome helped him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lift Sota off him and on his shoulders.  
  
"Well I'm here aren't I?"  
  
Sota was about to say something when Ms. Higurashi came storming in the living room. She pulled both Inuyasha and Kagome into a bone-cracking hug.  
  
"Omigosh I was so worried! You two gave me new gray hairs! Are you all right?"  
  
"Ye-yes mom.mom, your choking me." Kagome said while stifled.  
  
Ms. Higurashi released both of them and checked both of there for heads for fever, next peered into Kagome's eyes, then looked at Inuyasha. She circled a finger around his ear.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"Yes, " they both said in unison.  
  
"GOOD! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF JANUARY!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! I don't want to hear it miss!" Her threatening looks immediately turned pleasant. "Well anyway,"(Inuyasha raised a confused eyebrow) "Grandpa has been working on all the preparations for your birthday and New Years tonight, sOoOo."  
  
Ms. Higurashi pulled a bag up that was sitting on the couch. "I've decided to buy you a birthday outfit, Inuyasha, so you don't have to wear those tattered clothes all the time. Isn't it great?"  
  
Inuyasha's light tanned face paled. He did not even wait for her to open it. The last birthday party he was chased around the house until seized by his traitor friends and was forced into a sailor's suit (not a pretty sight in the mirror)  
  
"Na-uh! OOOH NO YA DON'T! NOT THIS YEAR! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEEEE!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran from Ms. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome clicked absentmindedly through the channels impatiently. She was waiting for the "birthday boy" to come down stairs because her mother ordered her to. She was dressed for new years and ready to go. She wore a simple yet elegant satin turquoise kimono that clinged to her every curve. She had a matching barrette holding her hair up with the gem in the middle of the silver barrette and let loose strands of her hair hang lazily around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my.I forgot it was your full moon tonight.Oh, don't worry, you still look handsome thanks to my outfit!" Chirped Ms. Higurashi. Kagome stood and amusingly looked up the stairs. He hated it when he became human, so she only got mere glances at the back of his black hair before she would fall asleep. She never really saw him like one of her own before. Ms. Higurashi walked proudly down the stairs. She looked back up and shook her head then called out to Inuyasha, "Come on! People are waiting! You look fine!"  
  
"I don't care if I look fine. I don't feel fine. I feel.HUMAN! MORTAL! WEAK!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome protested.  
  
Ms. Higurashi crossed her arms over her chest. "Inuyasha Jikoto! If you know what is best for you I suggest you leave that room now!"  
  
"Well what can you do about it?"  
  
"Show pictures of you in your widdo sailor suit!"  
  
There was a long pause before he continued, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
After 10 minutes of stalling and wasting Kagome's time, Kagome turned on her heel. "I'll get the pictures of Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha scrambled out from his room. Kagome paused as her jaw hung loose. He had long silky black hair with steel gray eyes and a darker tan. He was wearing an all black samurai's suit. He was down right gorgeous. Inuyasha's usual glare towards Kagome did not seem to phase her.  
  
"What do you think? Sharp or what?" Ms. Higurashi beamed.  
  
"Oh-uh-er-ah-well.It's okay." She brushed off. Inuyasha's glare deepened, then he growled in his throat and looked away. The door slid open as Miroku's head poked through.  
  
"Why are you two still in the house? Come on! Oh.hey Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha glided down the stairs swiftly with his hands shoved in his pockets and passed Kagome straight. He seemed very embarrassed. "Hmph," she thought, "Does the bafoon even realize that he now looks normal among us?" But she did sort of miss his adorable white ears as she followed him into the crowd of people and watch the back of his black head.  
  
3.-2.-1..HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA! HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
  
Confetti streamed through the air along with the fire works swirling high above their heads. Kagome watched the beautiful lights dance in sequence through the air. It was perfect with the night sky lit up with the sparks only and not the moon. That reminded her of Inuyasha. She took a glance at him and fixed her eyes back on the sky-he was staring at her. Startled, she looked back expecting him to look away, but he did not let go of her eyes. She daringly stared back, determined to win this staring contest. Instead, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body as she squeaked.  
  
"Kagome." He then looked around in annoyance. "There's too much people here. Come."  
  
He pulled her through the crowd. She could understand why he did not like the crowd; he really only like the humans he first met and Kaede but never really let Kaede knows about that. But.why does he want Kagome along with him? Kagome had a thought that made her stomach flutter. She shook her head and pushed it in the back of her mind. There was no way he.or did he? Kagome watched his long black hair flow around his back as he pushed through the crowd. Without all his usual baggy red clothes, the real shape of his firm body was now revealed. His arms also shown. It was like a statue-how the artist is not finished until it was perfect. He suddenly stopped and Kagome bumped in to him not realizing where they were at the time. She then blushed from after she was thinking about Inuyasha's perfect form.  
  
She looked up at him, who smirked smugly as if realizing what she was lusting after him. But he could not catch on so quickly-he-he doesn't even care! She tried to get the spotlight off of herself.  
  
"What's going on? Is it this human thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
He stood there and watched her until she asked something else with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Well.about Sesshomaru?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome's words sort of tumbled out of order after that, then she pinched herself. She never has seen anyone so---beautiful. She tensed when he took her hands gently into his. His forehead touched hers and their eyes peered into each other's.  
  
"Relax Kagome. I can feel how uneasy you are right now and I can't stand that when you're around me." She nodded, trying to calm down. It was not really in her hands to do so. Her body was doing this on it's own. Inuyasha lift his head slightly to smell the sweet scent of her hair before he continued. He stared back into her eyes with seriousness in his. Kagome wondered what could be bothering him to be acting like this. "Kagome," he said a little higher than a whisper, "Kagome you're beautiful. I think my brother has seen that about you over the past year.and is trying to take you away from me."  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded to his statement. All she could do now was listen.  
  
Inuyasha then looked away from her, slightly squeezing her hands tighter.  
  
"That bastard tries to take anything that's good from me. He already tried to take my mother. Now you." He paused before continuing, "You can be easily taken away from me-"  
  
"You're wrong! He can't ever do that to me-"  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips so he can continue. "You can be taken away. It's easy because.'cause he knows how to do things, and I don't."  
  
He took a step closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Kagome felt her trembling knees about to give out. Takes anything GOOD from him? What did he mean, did he meant- She felt his smooth skin from his cheek lean into her neck. His whispers caressed her skin.  
  
"I'm no good with words. Just show me."  
  
"What-"  
  
Inuyasha's lips pressed to hers caused her to forget the sentence. He pulled back an inch from her quivering lips. "Please," he said gently, "I want to show you how I feel. I can't tell you."  
  
Kagome suddenly understood what he meant. He wanted to be taught how to kiss her. She couldn't help it and she cursed the emotions of a girl in secret as tears formed in her eyes. She has been waiting so long in the past for him to say that. She was forever grateful that with all his memories and encounters he chose her over Kikyo. She looked up into his eyes once again, then tilted her head slightly as she closed her eyes. She went on her toes to reach his lips. Inuyasha saw her eyes closed and did the same. Inuyasha had an unbelievable feeling from the soft warmth of her lips moving against his. Kagome knew she had to show him a few things before he caught on himself. She took his hands and guided them around her back. He pulled her in closer as she folded her arms around his neck. He felt her lips open slightly and he did the same. His eyes opened for a second from feeling the warm soft touch of Kagome on his tongue. He then closed his eyes and leaned in closer, doing the same as Kagome. He now massaged the inside of her mouth as he kissed her hotly. His hands roamed until he found her silky hair, and had an urge to run his fingers through it. He drew back for air and watched her as her eyes opened lazily. A slight smile came upon his face when he realized he did it correctly. It felt incredible to him, that gentle touch, he had to have more. He pulled out what was holding up her hair and watched it tumble around her before pulling their bodies close enough to feel every inch of hers. Her soft delicate body. He pulled her in to another kiss. It was better than the first. He needed no more instructions. His hands caressed her back. He then pulled back reluctantly, staring at the beauty in his arms. She opened her eyes and stared back at him. He looked down meekly when he asked, "How was it? Did I do it correctly?"  
  
Kagome's answer was loss of feeling in her legs as she pulled Inuyasha down with her on the soft grass. He fell on his back and sat up to see what was wrong with her and smiled when she looked back at him. That told him he did it. But he desired more. Feeling a little ashamed to act like Miroku would, he held her hand.  
  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
  
Kagome never saw someone so pure in her life. A boy, a gorgeous as he is, humbly asking permission to kiss her. It was more than she could ask for. She answered his question by pushing him on his back. He watched her climb on him and descend on his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her with all the passion he has been hiding all of these years. He figured this human would interfere with him becoming a full demon in the past, but he did not care about that now. She has filled that longing he had for so long. Human nose or not, he picked up her scent. It was so tangible it was like tasting it. That is exactly what he wanted to do. Seeing that there was no rules to kissing, he left her mouth and trailed down to her neck as he flipped her over on the moist grass, now tasting that scent of hers that drives him mad. A soft moan escaped from her lips as Inuyasha kissed her hungrily. That was all he had to do. She was his, and He was hers. No one else. Not even Sesshomaru could break this between them now. Those pleasant thoughts made Inuyasha kiss her more freely and with a stronger pleasure. 


	13. Hiya!

Sorry, this is not another chapter; it is simply an Author's note. As some may notice, I haven't updated this story in.uh..well..a few months. Inuyasha: A FEW?! YOU HAVEN'T TALKED ABOUT ME FOR ALMOST A YEAR--- *glares at inu* Would you shut up for a second? I'm trying to apologize here! Well anyway, the reason why I have not updated is because I am writing an original story on Fictionpress.com. (Inuyasha: CAN YOU BELIEVE HER! SHE DUMPED ME FOR SOME STUPID STORY WITH UNKNOWN CHARACTERS! I'M A CELEBRITY HERE---AAAAHHHH!NO ! PLEASE! DEMON SISSORS! AAAAAAH! *gets chase by giant "DOG GROOMER 5000" out the door* ;D! .ahem.well neways, if you really want me to continue this story, just send the complaint, (threats are also welcome) and I'll do it. Ookay, so I should tell you about my other story right. (Inu: *hollers from outside in tree* NO!) Well it goes like this.  
  
A king has covered the identity of his daughter, Zion, and turned her into a prince to become heir of the throne (he is quite crazy, actually). For years, Zion is raised as Jioto Motashu IV in Caleon. Everything (to Zion) is normal, until this guy comes along and shows her right from wrong---but how could he when the two dynasties are on the verge of war? Well, I am very crappy at summaries, but if you read this story this far, I bet you'll like the other one. Give it a try! www.fictionpress.com , fantasy section, romance, and what else..Inuyasha: THE TITLE, STUPID! NO! WAIT! DON'T TELL THEM THE TITLE! I'M SURE THEY ARE SMART ENOUGH TO FIND IT ON THEIR OWN! (heh, heh, they'll have no choice but to read about me* Oh! Tancya, Inu! (Inu:NOOOOOO!!) It is called Girl Within the Emperor, and my author name is desert angel. ^.^  
  
Tootles! (Inu: Tootles?!? How corny.yuk. Shippo: candy corn...mmmmm. *drools*) 


	14. Passion of the Demon Blood

With the little sleep Kagome had from the other night, she still rose before the sun. She woke up, yet kept her eyes closed and smiled as she snuggled into the soft body of—her pillow? Kagome noticed how cold the "flesh" was, so she opened her eyes. She shot up to stare at her sage colored wall. She then stopped to recall what happened last night, then buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I-I was kissing my pillow?" she asked her self quietly.  
  
She wanted to answer 'no', but the pillow would not allow her to lie; it was enough proof that she was dreaming.  
  
"I WAS kissing a pillow!" she whispered, blushing furiously.  
  
What was she thinking? Inuyasha would never be that affectionate to her. Never has, and never will! She was better off with Sesshoma—No, she could not even think it.  
  
Kagome's dark hazel eyes stared absent-mindedly at the wall. It felt so real...  
  
"I'm obsessed!" Kagome cried as tears swelled in her eyes, "I'm so stupid—I need a drink."  
  
She then looked down at the other side of her bed with hope. No, she was still wrong, no Inuyasha. No Inuyasha curled on her carpet, not in her tree...nowhere. Probably still partying outside while she got hung over by the wrong fruit punch. She felt like an idiot. She DID have spiked fruit punch. Nevertheless, she went to get another drink. Milk, this time.  
  
Opening the door, she bit down on the last bit of reality. She decided to wash up first, planning to watch T.V instead of drifting back into that beautiful, blissful dream. She changed from her wrinkled New Years dress into a loose robe, and trotted down the stairs.  
  
A dim glow came from the kitchen, and the smell of waffles surrounded her nose. It had to be at least 5:00 in the morning; she only knew one person who did that--Souta. She dragged her feet in and rubbed her eyes from the itchy feeling of dried tears.  
  
"Hey Souta. Do you have any for me—"  
  
Her half-closed eyes shot wide open after seeing long black hair on the back of the person. She froze, unable to speak or move. She could have sworn she was over the dream already, and she swore again. 'You're over it! It's a stupid dream! Just ask him for a stupid waffle—not that he'll share, though—"  
  
Even her thoughts died instantly when he closed the door and noticed her for the first time. His eyes were amber, since his phase of a human was almost complete, causing him to be twice as gorgeous as any human. To make things worse, his shirt was absent, revealing his tanned chest and abs. (A/N:oooooh...mmm drools. Oh! SORRY!) He stared as though waiting for her to speak.  
  
She stuttered and stumbled over her words, then went silent.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked concerningly.  
  
She bit her lip, and the tears came again. She felt paralyzed because—MAN did she want him! She wanted him so bad, but couldn't.  
  
He kept his eyes on her and slowly put down the strawberry jam, never leaving her eyes. She then did something that made the tears flow more.  
  
"What's wrong? Kagome?" he asked softly. He then rushed to her and grabbed her. He encircled his arms around her back and pulled her close, then place another hand on her head. "Don't worry Kagome, we can do this. It's almost over, and when all the shards are found, we can defeat all enemies and we can live in whatever era you want, yours or mine..."  
  
She cried more. Inuyasha pulled her closer, his voice becoming strangely comforting. "What's wrong with you, had another dream of Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome held on to him and closed her eyes, clasping on to him for dear life. He squeezed her, relishing her scent. It intoxicated him to the point where he closed his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, ya scarin' me. TELL me you did not loose the jewel shards again.  
  
Kagome managed to smile between the joyful tears. She pulled back, staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"Inu—did-did you kiss me last night?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look that made her doubt right away. 'OMIGOSH!' she thought, 'IT WAS A DREAM! HE'S JUST CONCERNED! OOOMIGOOOSH,' she screamed in her head.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and claimed her lips hungrily. He pulled her tighter in the kiss, setting her lips on fire. Kagome lost feeling in her knees, so he held her closer. He then pulled back, and rested his forehead on hers with closed eyes.  
  
"Yes, and you showed me how. We talked a while, then you drifted asleep...How could you forget?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome gasped and closed her eyes as well. What the HELL happened to Inuyasha? It sounded as though he was with her for years!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see his golden orbs before her.  
  
"I," Kagome managed to begin, "I thought it was a dream when I woke up, and you weren't there-"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a light kiss and muffled her next sentence, then listened to what else she had to say.  
  
"Then I cried, because if it wasn't true...if you weren't with me, then I'd be miserable..."  
  
Their lips met again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I panicked, because...because if it wasn't...so....Inuyasha I love you!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome clasped his two cheeks and kissed him as best as she could. She must have succeeded since he lifted her off her feet and into the living room. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, and he stood still, then lifting her higher, he kissed her neck, until she moaned and found her spot.

No one has ever loved him since his mother died. Those words were forbidden for a hanyou. Both humans and demons rejected Hanyous, but Kagome, of all people, this beautiful young priestess, loved HIM. He did not know exactly what it did to him, but it caused his body to buzz from her touch and burn from her moans. More than ever now, he ached from how sinfully blissful her scent was as it captured his senses.

To make things worse, he could feel the sun rising, causing his blood to boil with the blood of a demon. He felt his hair slowly growing out into silver-white, and felt his ears disappearing from the sides of his head and growing back at the top. With all of his emotions, and with all of his now even stronger senses, he exploded.

His passion swelled like a wave in the sea. His nose was now sharper than any two-edged sword, thus making Kagome's aroma so tangible, that other smells were untraceable. Only her moans of pleasure--now even louder and clearer--were the only melodies his ears received. That wave of passion crashed to the tide without warning.

He eased Kagome to the sofa and descended upon her, drawing in long, absorbing breaths of her scent. His passion was now physically throbbing with his racing heartbeat, pounding against his body with every thrust of his pulse. The passion was pouring out of his eyes as he stared into Kagome's depths of her spirit. Kagome stared back, unable to frown or smile, for she was numb by the overtaking sensation.

She said nothing; instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her to rise from the couch and become flat against his chest as though they were one.

He tried to resist it, but once Kagome pulled that stunt, a low satisfying growl escaped Inuyasha's lips, sending shivers down her spine. His kiss engulfed her, and his arms traveled from her mid back to her neck.

Inuyasha did not know what this was. He could not identify the feeling, and tried to as he shifted his body to be underneath her and let her small physique lay sternly against his. Her soft, delicate body, had such a strong soul; he felt it. The fusion of her fragile form and her iron spirit was the attraction that acted as a rope around Inuyasha's lust. It pulled him deeper into the insanely pleasing fulfillment.

"Kagome, " he whispered as he ran his hands down her thigh and pulled her firmly on his chest.

Her voice was muffled as she kissed. Hearing her answer with a hum of bliss intoxication sent another buzz through his body, sending it aflame.

He claimed underneath her jaw with his lips once again, playing with the spot he experimented on before. He was successful, seeing that Kagome tilted back her head to the ceiling and gasped. Her eyes then opened to a dreadful thought, then closed again.

"In-Inuyasha…" she stammered as he went lower with his hungry caressing.

Inuyasha answered by pulling her upwards so he can have access to the curve where the shoulder and neck met. She gasped again from the explosion of pleasure sending tremors from her toes to her head.

"Inuyasha.." she managed to say again.

"What..?" he asked in an almost drone tone. His voice sounded as though it's intention was to be annoyed, but annoyance was drowned out along with all other sense of the world around him.

"My family can…come in," Kagome warned, "A-any minute…now…Inuyasha stop," she moaned.

He was still caressing away at her neck, gradually moving down to the swell of her breast. Again, he ignored her.

"Inu---oh…Inuya—sha…we…have to sto—" she tried. The intoxication was reaching to her pronunciation, thus making her sentences sound like nothing more than sounds of pleasure.

Inuyasha answered this time, but not the way she planned. His strength was not surprising when he turned her over, pressing her back to the sofa. She was now underneath him, who was towering over her. He took a second to observe how he was affecting Kagome. Her eyes were closed, her breaths were uneven, and beads of sweat lined across her forehead; her cheeks were a brilliant color of red and her lips were more than enticing—it was overbearing and it brought Inuyasha crashing down once more.

Her lips parted to speak just before he descended on them again. His tongue slipped into her mouth, now caressing hers. Where he learned it from, she'll never know, but it was driving her crazy. Her hands slid up his chest in attempt to push him off, but the attempt failed. Instead, she ran her hands over his abdomen, tracing every muscle; it felt like a sculpture.

This sculpture was hers. She suddenly felt a sense of possession over Inuyasha, one that she must protect from Kikyo. 'This is MINE now,' she thought, 'He is mine, Kikyo!'

As those words of triumph crossed her mind, she pushed against his mouth, intending to put Inuyasha in the same state that he has her in now. She succeeded, for when she deepened the kiss, Inuyasha's voice vibrated into a deep growl once more, almost purring.

Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that a chill went through Kagome. He looked over in the corner of his eye, and his ear twitched.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Without reply, Inuyasha stood and scooped Kagome up with him, then walked to the porch door.

"Open it," he ordered in a very foreign voice. This voice was rough yet gentle, soft and deep. Kagome obeyed and reached out to the handle without protest, slowly sliding it open. He walked out to the front yard, trampling the confetti and used firecrackers, then allowed Kagome to stand on her own two feet.

"Where is a good place for us to be alone right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Alone?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I said, Kagome."

Kagome tried to think straight, to come up with a good answer. It was on the edge of impossible, to think of anything else other than what just happened, but she figured something out. She walked behind of him and, on the tips of her toes, she raised and stretched until her arms reached around his shoulders. Comprehending, Inuyasha slid his hands up the back of her thighs and lift her on his back.

"Let's go where only Inuyasha can reach, " she answered.

He nodded, and with that, he started in the air, landing lightly from her roof top to a tree branch, to another tree branch, off into the forest. He took large bounds after another, sailing through the misty air. His hair flowed around Kagome's face from the speed, and Kagome spotted his ears. She helped herself and began to twirl a finger around one. He stopped suddenly, nearly loosing balance on the branch.

"Kagome!" he snapped.

"What did I do?"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"That-that thing you do with my ears. You wanna fall out the tree?" His ears twitched as he scolded her.

"Why?"

"Why? Why-never mind that! Don't do it."

Kagome could feel the heat rising up on his neck. She leaned over next to his cheek. It turned light crimson. She smiled now at the true reason she could not play with his ears. They are sensitive, making her play with his ear equivalent to kissing his neck. Taking the advantage, she began to kiss his neck, sucking at it softly. The prodding of her mouth made Inuyasha's head droop since it was heavy with pleasure. He looked for a place to stop quickly before they did loose balance and fall. She did not know what it did to him when she did that. It was taking away his attention on everything else except her.

Inuyasha crouched down, cautiously lowering Kagome on the branch. She noticed for the first time she was on the other side of the forest, at the very edge, and was now gazing at the view of crops on top of flat-topped hills and acres of farmland stretching out into the orange and pink horizon. It reminded her of feudal Japan in the morning.

She gazed at the beauty in awe, slightly leaning out, and gasped when she lost balance. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and swung her back in where she bumped into his chest. She looked up in slight embarrassment. He looked at her too with a tilted head, then rolled his eyes—probably pitying her non-balance as a human.

Inuyasha turned her around and leaned his back to the tree, sliding down with her to sit on the branch. Kagome leaned her back to him as they sat, bringing her knees up to her chin. He responded by encircling his arms and legs around her, wrapping her closer to his body and steady breathing. Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"If I knew what you told me in the kitchen earlier, things would be different, " he said with a touch of resentment in his tone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "How was I supposed to know what to say around you from how you acted all the time? I couldn't possibly know that you felt the same way I did."

There was a long pause as he thought of the best reply.

"I didn't."

Kagome tensed at this, now feeling awkward. What did he mean he didn't feel the same way?

Tracing her feelings, he drew in a deep breath of her aroma and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"How could I, Kagome, I had to know how to first. I did not know what I felt until you showed me. I'm sure if I had a mother, it would be a lot different, but all I had was that evil step brother to raise me, and I understand that now."

With that disclosed, as though he was happy to admit that, he kissed her neck diligently, like her neck was fragile. He stopped reluctantly and continued. His voice was firmer.

"But just because I feel love for you, doesn't mean I'm changing plans. We are almost through with this Shicon thing, and we are not stopping now. Once it is finished though, and the jewel is full, I am not sure what to do next." He squeezed her before he continued. "Still, whatever that is, you're with me. None of my future plans don't involve you. They never did before, but now it is official."

Kagome did not want to bring it up, but it was killing her inside. "And…Kikyo?"

Inuyasha grew silent again, then sighed. "Even when I first met you here, when I met you the wrong way, we still had to go back to feudal Japan, because our fate haunted us in your world. Sango family's' death was her fate, the hole in Miroku's hand was his fate, and you meeting Kikyo was your fate—and mine…mine involves Kikyo. I can't do much about it, but I'll fight it."

That was not the answer Kagome wanted, but she accepts it for now. The morning was too blissful to be worrying about that lifeless clay wandering about in Feudal Japan.

She closed her eyes with a smile and whispered, "She is in your fate, but I am in your heart."

Inuyasha did not know how to respond to that, but Kagome did not expect any less from Inuyasha. She found his hand on her stomach and held it, and he squeezed it while stroking her knuckles with his clawed thumb.

"So," he began, "When do we leave?"

"You're letting ME pick?" she asked mockingly.

"You better take the chance while it's here."

A/N: Well that's my comeback. Hopefully, it would all work out. Right now I am not in a very good mood. The reason why my story took about a year later to update is that my life is full of SHIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS &# ANY MORE! I'm serious. I'm not making this an order, but if anyone who is reading this out there would like to cheer me up, feel free to e-mail. Oh yeah, and R/R. update sooner.


End file.
